Batman V Maleficent: Sum of All Evil
by Farrell14
Summary: In this crossover DC's Batman faces off against Disney's most fearsome villainess, Sleeping Beauty's dark fairy Maleficent in a battle of wills that becomes increasingly dangerous and personal.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and all related characters belong to DC comics and Maleficent belong to Walt Disney and all other related companies. As always thank you and enjoy the crossover story.

* * *

It was just another gloomy, dangerous night in Gotham City in Batman's opinion. He had only been out on patrol for two hours and had stopped three muggings, a kidnapping and just now an attempted rape. Bruce was standing atop of an abandoned building in Park Row, watching as the GCPD hauled away the sexual predator he just apprehended. Looking down grimly, Batman heard the distinct 'breep' in his cowl, telling him that someone was trying to contact him. The information on his heads-up-display in the lenses that covered his eyes told him that person was none other Barbara Gordon, his former side-kick Batgirl, now known as the super hacker Oracle after being shot at the hands of the Joker that left her paralyzed from the waist down. "Go ahead Oracle." Batman said into his cowl's headset.

" _Batman, I just picked up a major energy spike at the Star Labs building in Ryker Heights."_

"Any idea what it could be?" Batman asked directly.

" _Not yet, whatever it is it's big, I'm running an analysis on it right now, I'll get back to you when it's ready_. _"_ Barbara added with a hint of nervousness

"I'm on my way, thanks Oracle." Batman replied after a moment of contemplation before gliding off the rooftop; tapping away on his gauntlet to summon his iconic Batmobile. Gliding off the building to drop right into the super-car and promptly kicked in the after-burner and peeled out towards Ryker Heights

His radio squawked again with another call from Barbara. _"Bruce I finished the analysis on the spike, and I hate to say this, but..."_ Oracle stated as her voice trailed off.

"Say it anyway." Bruce replied dreading the answer he was going get.

" _It's consistent with an interdimensional rift; not only that, EMF readings at the site are off the chart; Bruce I don't like this, do you need me to call back up, the Justice League even?"_

"No, not yet." Batman replied after a moment of contemplation.

" _Are you sure?"_ Babs replied with concern.

"Yes Barbara, I'll be in contact." Bruce said as he ended the communication. This really can't be good; he thought after hanging up with Oracle. Getting on the bridge to Kingston, Batman kicked in the afterburner which caused the Batmobile to shoot off the end of bridge and land on the street and shoot down the street and arrived at the Star Labs building in less than three minutes. Exiting the Batmobile, the Dark Knight surveyed the area, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Of course that didn't mean anything, the many years as Batman taught Bruce. Batman approached the twelve story building and immediately contacted Barbara.

"Oracle, I'm at Star Labs; it's too quiet." Bruce stated

" _You got that right; Star Labs just went on emergency lock-down, and I mean lockdown, their firewalls have shot up like crazy, it's going to take me a minute to crack."_ Oracle replied.

"Understood, in the meantime, download the most up to date schematics, to my suits GPS." Batman commanded to his trusted hacker.

" _Already did it_ B." Barbara replied.

Raising his gauntlet to his face to tap away on the built in keys to bring up the holographic image of the schematics to study. Identifying points of entry, Bruce calibrated his cowl's detective vision to spot the entry points. Batman through his detective vision was able to identify a vent grate covering about two stories up from the ground. Firing his Batclaw, he easily removed the grate and used his grappling gun to propel himself into the ventilation system. Bruce having memorized the system began navigating through the vents. 'Breep!Breep!' It was Oracle.

" _Batman I'm in, I'm looking at the security feed right now; wait a sec, your suits GPS is showing you in the vent systems?"_

"Yes, is there a problem?" Batman asked confused.

" _Uh, yeah, then who is in Lab 1A on the fourth floor; I thought it was you?"_ Babs replied clearly disturbed by what she's seeing.

"What do you mean!?" Bruce responded not sure he heard right.

" _I'm looking at the security feed for Star Labs, and there's somebody in Lab 1A that I thought was you."_ Oracle replied confused.

"What do you see?" Batman asked with growing concern.

" _Security has the person surrounded; it looks like a woman holding a staff wearing a long black cloak and a cowl."_ Barbara described to a bewildered Batman. _"That's why I thought she was you; it looks like some scientists or techs are trying to talk to her, wait… holy!"_ Oracle cried at the same time a bright flash of light and a loud thunderous clap of thunder exploded through the facility that nearly deafened Batman. The explosions set off several alarms

"Barbara, what happened?!" Bruce asked caught off guard by the explosion.

" _That woman just launched an electrical elemental attack from her staff!"_ A surprised Oracle gasped in disbelief.

"The scientists and security?" Batman grimly asked already suspecting the answer.

" _Dead or injured; wait it looks there's some survivors hiding in a control room."_ Barbara answered.

"Understood, I'm heading there now." Bruce stated with determination.

" _Bruce, are you sure you don't need me to call backup, whoever this is they…."_ Oracle tried to interject but was cut off by Batman.

"No; this isn't my first time dealing with enemies more powerful than me Barbara." Batman gruffly replied.

" _But!"_ Oracle tried again to interject but was once again cut off by Bruce.

"I'll be in touch." And with that he cut off Oracle and proceeded through the vent shaft until he came to an opening and kicked it out to let himself out. Seeing there was no security in the area in he dropped down into the hallway as alarms kept blaring. Realizing he was still on the second floor Bruce sprinted to the nearest staircase and burst through the door and quickly ran the two flights of stairs coming to the door when Barbara called again.

" _Batman, GCPD has been alerted by the alarm from the lab."_

"Tell Commissioner Gordon to keep his people at a safe distance until we know what we're dealing with." Batman commanded.

" _Understood; one more thing Bruce, I overruled you, I alerted the rest of the team; they're all in route to Star Labs, and Dick is coming down from Bludhaven."_ Oracle stated matter-of-factly.

"Barbara!" Bruce irritably started but this time was cut off by Barbara.

" _Bruce, I've had a bad feeling about this ever since I saw that energy spike, and whoever or whatever we're dealing with has superpowers and from I'm seeing possibly magical powers, you're going to need help whether you want it or not and frankly I should call the Justice League, but against my better judgement I'm going to wait and see who and what we're dealing with."_ Barbara declared with finality.

"Fine!" Batman grumbled with anger and cut Oracle off. Barbara was practically the only person who could infuriate him like that. Then again deep down Bruce knew and trusted Barbara enough to know she was right. Regardless he opened the door. His memorizing of his the specs of the building told the lab in question was just down the hall and to the left. Turning on his detective vision, he could see through the walls that there were a group of people outside lab and by the looks of it, some of them were injured. Racing down the hall and turning left when he reached the end of the hall. Sure enough, it was the security and scientific personnel, several of whom were badly injured. Turning off his detective vision Batman approached when a guard turned to him.

"Batman; thank God someone's here." He said to Bruce.

"What happened?" Batman

"They were conducting some sort of interdimensional experiment in that lab; oh man whatever they found it's bad, she, it, or whatever followed them back and attacked everyone, she was shooting lightning and fire; it was insane!" The guard breathlessly recounted.

Finding a somewhat unscathed scientist Batman confronted her about the now confirmed interdimensional rift.

"Why are you conducting an illegal experiment?!" He snapped.

"We were just doing what we were told I swear that's it!" She cried in fear.

"What were you doing?" Bruce asked more calmly trying to illicit more information from the frightened scientist.

"We found some island in the Atlantic, it was magically hidden, you know, like Wonder Woman's Themyscira, and we used the portal to investigate; but when we got there, we were in this huge room and there were these horrible creatures, and then that witch attacked us, she was demanding to know why we invaded her home." She recounted shakily.

"We got the hell out of there as fast as we could, but she followed us." Another scientist piped in.

"Please Batman, we still have people inside!" The guard Batman spoke to earlier urged.

"Evacuate the facility, I'll rescue your colleagues." Batman said confidently.

"Really, against that woman, witch or whatever she is?" One scientist stuttered skeptically as Bruce headed towards that led to the lab.

"Nothing I haven't done before." Batman stated bluntly looking back as he went into the lab. Heading down a narrow corridor toward the lab he contacted Barbara once more to get last second Intel. "Oracle I'm almost in the lab what do you see?" He inquired.

" _Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it, she has them cornered; Bruce, dad has the GCPD staged right outside and the team are almost all on scene; Nightwing is still twenty minutes away."_

"Tell them to stay at a safe distance." Bruce ordered

" _But!"_ She tried to say, but with no success.

"I'll be fine Barbara." Batman replied.

" _Be careful, Bruce."_ Barbara conceded with a sigh.

Getting off the com he proceeded to the automatic doors. As the doors opened, an ominous green glow emanated from the lab. Smoke, warning lights, and alarms were blaring. He could make out voices. One was female. The others were begging somebody for their life. Going through the doors a dead guard's body that was up against wall fell to the side as Batman passed.

"Please, we didn't mean any harm, just let us go, you don't need to kill us!" A female scientist sobbed as Batman crept through the destroyed lab. He could see why Oracle initially thought it was him. The woman wore a long cloak, and a cowl. However what was most unsettling, was the fact that the scientists the woman had captive were levitating off the ground and pinned to the wall.

"Now, now, all unwelcomed guests must be punished for their invasion." The woman said in a disturbingly pleasant aristocratic voice.

"Please!" A male scientist pleaded through tears.

"Shh, the pain won't last long." The woman soothed mockingly.

"Let them go." Batman demanded sternly from behind her as he readied a batarang. The cloaked woman turned to face Bruce. Seeing her face for the first time, Bruce could see that she had an almost grey complexion with yellow cat-like eyes that gleamed maliciously. Even an experienced crime-fighter like Batman seeing those eyes was the one of the creepiest things he's ever encountered, and he's fought the Joker and Victor Zsasz countless times.

The evil looking woman smiled wickedly at Batman and chuckled. "Oh how chivalrous, are you a knight?" The woman asked with a sinister expression.

"I've been called that before." Batman replied, referencing his nickname, the 'Dark Knight'. "Who are you?" Bruce not so much asked but demanded. The woman's evil smiled faded into an angry scowl which Batman deduced was because this woman never gets talked to like that. Not that he cared. The supernatural woman's face however turned into a smarmy expression and lightly chuckled again.

"Oh dear how very rude of me my good knight, I'am Maleficent, mistress of all evil!" She declared proudly with a bow that bordered on theatrical.

Batman responded with a raised eyebrow. Great another overpowered being with dreams of evil conquest, Bruce thought cynically of the likes Braniac and Darkseid and apparently now this Maleficent who is a witch, sorceresses or whatever she was supposed to be.

"Now, if you don't mind I must punish these fools who dared invaded my home." She said dismissively as she turned her attention back to the captive scientists. Not even a second later a batarang flew past Maleficent's head and stuck into the wall which shocked her wide-eyed.

"I said, let them go." Batman stated through gritted teeth. "And go back to where it is you came from." He added firmly readying another batarang. The momentary distraction caused Maleficent to drop her two hostages allowing them time to escape the lab.

Maleficent turned to Batman with her own gritted teeth and angry expression. "You dare to challenge me fool!" She hollered at the Batman raising her arms in anger.

"I do." Batman with determination.

A small devilish smirk formed in the left corner of Maleficent's lips. "And who would you be my brave foolish knight?" She spoke in that haughty faux polite tone that was already irritating Bruce.

"Batman; but I have been called a knight before, The Dark Knight!" Batman declared emphatically.

Maleficent let out an uproarious laugh at Bruce which made him scowl. "Dark Knight it is then." Maleficent replied with a sneer as they readied for combat.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. Please read and review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent belongs to Disney and Batman and family belong to DC comics.

* * *

Bruce was the first to engage, throwing three batarangs at Maleficent which she dodged by briefly disappearing and reappearing directly in front of Bruce swinging her staff at him, emanating electrical energy. The act would have thrown most fighters off but Batman was far more experienced dealing with the likes of someone like Maleficent. In fact she was the one surprised when Batman managed to block her attack with his heavily padded gauntlets, and more so when her electrical energy seemingly had no effect. Backing away momentarily to reassess her adversary. Doing her best to maintain a straight face but Batman could tell what she was thinking.

"Insulated armor; that is one attack you won't be getting in on me." Bruce stated with confidence to the dark sorceress.

Despite being taken aback by Batman's seeming invulnerability to her electrical attack Maleficent's wicked smile returned. "Then perhaps this will impress you." She sneered as she raised her right arm at Bruce.

Without warning Bruce was lifted in the off the ground by an unseen force and thrown across the room. Seeing the Dark Knight writhe on the floor made Maleficent snicker sadistically until she heard something roll on the floor. Looking down she saw several small circular objects at her feet. Before she could even ponder what she was looking at the pellets exploded in a thick cloud of irritant gas. "Aaah!" Maleficent bellowed in response to the gas striking her senses.

Taking advantage of Maleficent's momentary distraction to don his gas mask from his belt and click on his detective vision to allow him to see through cloud of smoke, Batman charged at the witch. Just as he was about to engage her Bruce struck activated the electrical mechanism in his gauntlets, Batman struck Maleficent right in the face, abdomen and chest with his electrified fists that sent reeling backwards. With the gas dissipated, Bruce removed his gas mask as he approached the fallen sorceress. Batman was of course no fool and by no means did he think he had won the fight. In fact Bruce could hear a low growl from the prone witch.

"You dare strike me!" She bellowed furiously favoring her chin as she got to.

"You're not the first." Batman shot back, unimpressed as he broke into a defensive stance.

Standing completely upright Maleficent grinned trying to save face in the face of this mortal warrior. This battle had not gone the way she thought it was going to. This human, Batman had proven far more formidable than she imagined. A fact that made her smirk. "It is rare for me to compliment a human, but you are indeed truly full of surprises Dark Knight; but do not take my respect as weakness, because my dear knight I have plenty of surprises of my own!" She exclaimed as she raised her arms and green fire emanated from around the witch and shot at Batman. Reacting instantly Bruce threw his cape over himself to protect from the flames. The sorceress concentrated her flames on Batman hoping to incinerate him for good. After nearly a minute all she saw was a smoldering lump on the floor. "Hmm." she smirked. "A noble effort Dark Knight, but it was for naught, tonight you die knowing you have failed your kingdom, farewell." She said as she dissipated into nothingness.

Emerging from under his cape Batman immediately contacted Barbara. "Oracle." He rasped out after in his near incineration.

" _Bruce, my god are you okay?"_ She said relieved that he was relatively unscathed.

"I'll be fine Barbara, I need you to do around the clock scans for abnormal EMF readings; Maleficent isn't gone." Batman said through rasping breaths

" _Maleficent?"_ Babs asked.

"It's what she calls herself."

" _Maleficent; nice, an adjective meaning doing evil or harm."_

"I caught that too, she says she's 'the mistress of all evil'." Batman added.

" _Catchy; from what I saw this Maleficent is at the very least a level 5 magic user; okay B I'm setting my system now, it'll let me know if something comes up."_ Oracle stated.

"Good in the meantime, find out what Star Labs knows about an island she purportedly comes from." Bruce ordered.

" _On it Batman, I'm gonna consult Zatanna as well seeing as we're dealing with a magic user."_ Barbara replied.

"Fine, but Gotham is our city, we protect it." Batman stated bluntly when Oracle mentioned Zatanna.

" _I know Bruce, I know."_ Oracle replied with an exasperated sigh.

After getting off with Barbara, Bruce made one last survey of the lab. The portal that was used had been badly damaged in the short battle; and a number of scientists and security guards had been killed by Maleficent's attack. Batman took one last solemn look at the deceased and exited the lab. It took him about five minutes to completely exit the now abandoned lab. When he got outside Commissioner Gordon had the laboratory surrounded by the GCPD. Jim seeing Batman coming out approached the Dark Knight.

"You look like hell, and that's saying something; what happened in there?" Gordon asked gravely in his usual gruff voice.

"STAR LABS illegally sent a group of scientists to a magically hidden island and a sorceress named Maleficent ambushed them and followed them here."

"Please say she left Gotham?" Jim asked hopefully but Batman shook his head.

"I doubt it, she thought she killed me in the lab and said something to the effect of, you die knowing you failed your city."

"Oh great, so she's lose in the city?" Gordon asked with exasperation.

"Not sure but I have a way to track her, her magic emits a unique electromagnetic spike; we find that, we find her." Batman explained calmly.

"A magical being, are you sure we going to be okay on this?" Jim askes skeptically.

"It's nothing we haven't dealt with before Jim." Bruce replied, trying not to sound too irritated at being questioned on his ability to handle someone powerful like Maleficent.

"I know, but still.." Gordon said, his voice trailing off.

"We'll stop her Jim, I promise." Batman assured Commissioner Gordon as he looked up at an adjacent roof to see his team looking down on them. "I'll be in touch." Bruce said to Gordon as he fired his grappling hook at the roof to snap him to the roof out of sight of Commissioner Gordon.

"I hope so." Jim said with a tired sigh.

Getting on to the roof Batman met his assembled team: Tim Drake Red-Robin, Helena Bertinelli Huntress, Stephanie Brown Batgirl, Katie Kane Batwoman, Cassandra Cain Black-Bat and his son Damien Wayne Robin.

"It sounded like you had some fun." Huntress deadpanned at Batman.

"A real witch is on the loose in Gotham?" Tim Drake asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Bruce bluntly replied.

"How powerful of a witch are we talking here?" Batgirl asked with a little trepidation.

"Powerful; Oracle estimates a level 5 at least." Batman explained without hesitation.

"And you think we can take her, just street level vigilantes?" Batwoman asked incredulously upon hearing how strong their target is.

"Yes; she's not immune to physical attacks as I discovered in my fight with her, and we have a way to track her." Batman went on to explain the EMF spike Maleficent's magic emits. "Oracle is currently scanning the city for this spike; in the mean time I want everyone to take a section of the city, Huntress take the Bowery, Batgirl Bleake Island, Red-Robin you take the industrial district, Batwoman you Patrol Founders Island, and Robin you're in Chinatown, I'll contact Nightwing that he has the Diamond District.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Park Row." Batman said with a sneer at the memory of the place now known as Crime Alley where his parents were murdered as he turned away from his team. The Bat-clan looked around at each other knowingly but nonetheless went about following his orders. Tapping away at his gauntlet to bring the Batmobile to his location Batman glided off the roof to meet the vehicle and inserted himself into the cockpit and immediately headed towards the infamous alleyway. Using the Batmobiles communications, Bruce contacted Dick. "Nightwing, do you read me?"

 _"Nightwing here, go ahead Batman."_ Batman's former protégé, Dick Grayson spoke as his holographic image appeared on the Batmobiles dashboard.

"I need you in the Diamond District." Batman bluntly replied, getting right to the point.

 _"Got it, Babs already gave me the low down on Maleficent; gotta say Bruce, you sure we don't need backup?"_ Nightwing replied delicately.

"Oracle is _already_ consulting Zatanna, we don't need any more _help_!" Bruce practically growled at Dick.

 _"Bruce, when I talked to Barbara; I never heard her so spooked before, whoever or whatever this Maleficent is has got her nervous and that makes me nervous."_ Dick tried to explain.

"This isn't something we haven't done before!" Batman was now practically screaming, all patience now lost at being questioned over whether Maleficent was more than they can handle.

 _"Fine Bruce, all I ask is that you don't let your ego destroy Gotham, okay?"_ Nightwing retorted to which Bruce responded by cutting off his adopted son abruptly.

While Bruce wasn't proud of himself he knew Dick wouldn't dwell on it for long. Before long Bruce was at the neighborhood he hated most. Parking the Batmobile out of site, Batman quickly took the roofs via his grappling gun, racing across the roofs stealthily Bruce soon found himself standing above the infamous alleyway from his youth. Where his parents were murdered by an unknown assailant. Batman could never go by the spot without stopping. Gliding down to street level, Bruce knelt at the exact spot where his parents fell. Running his hands over the site he closed his eyes. There like a movie scene, was him, holding both his parents walking in the alley blissfully happy unaware that in just mere moments his life would change forever. Suddenly a shadowy figure approached demanding Martha Wayne give up her pearl necklace, Thomas Wayne attempted to intervene but was shot dead before he could do anything and in the next instant Martha Wayne was cut down by a shot, her pearl necklace shattering on the concrete where she fell. In less than fifteen seconds, both Martha and Thomas Wayne were dead, their killer long gone in the shadows of the city, and young Bruce Wayne kneeling at the bodies of his parents sobbing up into the night sky of Gotham.

The sound of the cowl's com-link sounded, breaking Bruce out of his painful nostalgia. It was Oracle. "Go ahead Barbara."

" _Bruce I got what we were looking for on that island, I got its location and repositioned a Wayne-Tech satellite; I should have more so come by the Clock Tower when you get a chance."_ Barbara said directly to the point

"Any unusual EMF readings?" Bruce asked.

" _Just a few fluctuations, their brief and random, not enough for me to say it's Maleficent."_ Barbara explained matter of fact.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly." Batman stated as he cut off the com-link. Bruce shot his grappling hook to the roof top where he quickly got back to the Batmobile where he sped off towards Oracle's headquarters in the cauldron district. In less the ten minutes thanks to the advanced speed of the Batmobile, Batman was pulling into the secret garage to discreetly hide the car. Exiting the vehicle he tapped the touch-screen pad to enter his passcode to enter the elevator to get to Barbara's computer lab. Exiting off the elevator Bruce was greeted with the site of the wheelchair bound Barbara Gordon typing away on her touch screen keyboard with the holographic screen illuminated.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Barbara turned her head over her shoulder to greet her mentor with a smile. "You got here quickly."

"Traffic's light right now, what have you got?" Batman said getting right to the point.

"The Island Star Labs found was very well hidden magically." Oracle explained as she brought up a satellite image of said island. "You manage to map it out already?" Bruce asked seeing the projected image.

"To the best of what I could see." Barbara answered as she zoomed in on the image with her hands. "From what I can tell and this is strange but it almost looks like fourteenth century France or Germany by the architecture I'm able to make out from this, and one that's very rural and heavily wooded, just one major city with center structure that looks a castle and a big one at that, there is something else odd too." Barbara explained further as she studied the layout of the island.

"What?"

"This mountain in the southern region here." Barbara said as she used the touch-screen to zoom in one in particular. "It looks like it's a man made structure and also I want to say that's a castle too."

"Why do you say that?"

"See these four points here and at the center, those look like turrets." She explained as she highlighted what she was saying.

"How did Star Labs find it?" Batman asked.

"Star Labs reports say they just found it two days ago during a routine satellite scan, I should note Bruce that Themyscira was hidden in the Bermuda Triangle by the Greek gods for centuries, and yet Steve Trevor crash landed there in 1943, it's possible it was just dumb luck." Oracle guessed before changing the subject to more pressing matters. "Bruce, you need to talk to Zatanna, you need to hear what she has to say." Barbara said sternly as she brought the Mistress of Magic herself online; Zatanna's holographic image now fully displayed.

 _"Bruce, I know how important it is that you protect Gotham, but my sources are telling me that Maleficent isn't some run of the mill sorceress, she's a dark fairy."_ Zatanna explained.

Batman merely raised a skeptical eyebrow at the mention of 'fairy.'

 _"Trust me I know how this sounds Bruce, but dark fairy magic is some of the most dangerous magic in the Universe, I know you don't want to hear this but you are going to need help."_ Zatanna implored her old friend

"I've battled many enemies more powerful than me Zatanna, you know that." He stated bluntly.

 _"I'm not questioning your abilities, or your courage."_ Zatanna replied crossly. _"But you are dealing with a dangerous, powerful magical being who is capable of anything." her face became somewhat sullen. "Bruce, my sources tell me that Maleficent, she…"_ Zatanna's voice trailed off and took a moment to recompose herself. _"She cursed a baby to death."_ She finally said with a grimace. _"An innocent baby, for no other reason other than she wasn't invited to a dinner party or something!"_

Batman took a moment to let the information sink in. "Understood, I appreciate your concern Zatanna, but we got this." Bruce replied grimly but confidently

Zatanna sighed in defeat realizing there was no convincing him. _"Don't let it be said I didn't warn you Bruce; if you need my help, it's still on the table, good luck to you all in the meantime I'm going to find out what else I can about Maleficent and get back to you."_ And with that the sorceress's image faded from Oracle's display.

Barbara for her part groaned in frustration. "Damnit Bruce!" She wheeled around to face Batman. "What is the point of having allies if we're not going to use them, when we need them!" She scolded in fury.

Taking a moment to let Barbara recover from her outburst. "I need to you to set up a liaison between Alfred and Luscious; I'm going to need them to repair Luthor's power disruptor, we might need it to stop Maleficent."

Barbara went from angry to worried. "You told the Justice League, you wouldn't use that." She replied with concern.

"I know, but that's not my concern; Maleficent _is_ powerful and she needs to be stopped." Batman replied grimly and bluntly.

"Okay, I just don't want it to cost you too much, that's all." Barbara elaborated in reference to Bruce's past conflicts with the Justice League as she wheeled around to her terminal to connect Alfred with Luscious Fox. Suddenly a loud beeping suddenly erupted from the computer equipment.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"A major EMF spike; it matches the spike at Star Labs, it's got to be Maleficent!" Barbara explained excitedly.

"Where is she?" Bruce demanded though politely.

"Diamond District; I'm accessing security cameras to get a precise location on her." Barbara added cycling through security images as fast as she could for any signs of Maleficent, until. "There she is; roof top of the Gotham Cathedral!" Babs exclaimed pointing to the footage for Batman. Sure enough there she was on the screen. Walking about the rooftop was the malicious fairy looking out over Gotham.

"Have Nightwing keep her under surveillance until backup arrives." Batman ordered.

"Hurry Bruce!" Barbara implored at the thought of Dick facing the sorceress on his own.

"Just have him observe but do not engage Barbara, I'll be there soon." Bruce added much more gently squeezing Bab's shoulders.

"Right." She replied recomposing herself turning her attentions back to her terminal. Batman couldn't help but notice Barbara tightly clench Dick's engagement ring that was around her neck. Barbara and Dick have recently restarted their on again-off again love affair they've had going since they were Batgirl and Robin. Frankly Bruce wished they would both stop playing this game and tie the knot for both their sakes Batman contemplated as he took his leave of the Clock Tower and quickly took to the Gotham streets in the Batmobile. As he drove to the Diamond District his vehicles communication alerted to an incoming message. It was his CEO and inventor Luscious Fox.

 _"Good evening, Mr. Wayne how may I be of assistance in this evenings witch hunt?"_ The tech genius asked.

"Luscious, did you talk to Alfred?" Bruce asked directly.

 _"Mrs. Gordon has put me in contact with Mr. Pennyworth."_ Fox answered.

"How long will it take to repair the disruptor?" Batman asked trying to hide his eagerness.

 _"I'm afraid it's going to take some time to have it ready, time I'm afraid we don't have."_ Luscious answered with disappointment. _"Luthor's design is infuriatingly complex, and I'm sorry to say there may be another problem."_

"What is it?" Bruce asked not really looking forward to the answer.

 _"According to the specs that Mr. Pennyworth sent me, it has to be specifically attuned to whomever is targeted."_

 _"Great!"_ Batman thought with frustration.

 _"However there may be a way to get in synchronized with our invasive witch."_

"Go on." Batman replied hopefully.

 _"It's going to be difficult."_

"You know me Luscious, difficult is all I do."

 _"Now that's the spirit Mr. Wayne, if you can give a sample of this Maleficent's DNA, then in theory I can attune the disruptor to work on her."_ Luscious explained with nervous laugh.

"I'll get you the sample, thanks Luscious." Batman replied gratefully.

 _"Be careful Mr. Wayne."_ Fox answered solemnly as he cut the communication. Batman raced down the street towards Gotham Cathedral as he prepared for another battle against the evil fairy sorceress.

* * *

Okay chapter two is up I hope the small fight scene was to your liking so feel free to give me feedback on ways I can improve that aspect of the story and as always read and review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and family belong to DC and Maleficent belong to Disney.

* * *

Dick Grayson Nightwing, fired his grappling up to a gargoyle on an office building adjacent to the Royal Hotel. Making it to his observation point he contacted Oracle. "Babs I'm in position but I don't have a visual on Maleficent." He reported to the hacker

" _She's there Dick, EMF readings are off the charts."_ Barbara replied intently.

"Copy that." Dick responded as he tapped masks night vision lenses and the zoom-in feature. Scanning the rooftop looking for anything suspicious, Nightwing was growing frustrated at not being able to locate the witch or whatever she's supposed to be when suddenly he caught a billowing movement. _"There, whoa!"_ Dick thought to himself when he got his first glimpse of Maleficent. "Barb I got her."

 _"Good, maintain your position, the team's almost there."_ Oracle commanded in reply.

"Negative, I don't want to lose sight of her, I'm going in for closer look." Nightwing countered as he watched the sorceress move across the hotels roof top.

" _Damn it no; she almost killed Bruce don't you…!"_ Barbara tried to object but Dick interrupted her.

"Relax Babs, I'm a Titan, otherworldly beings are standard fare." Nightwing replied with a confident tone to his girlfriend as he grappled across the way.

" _Bruce is a Leaguer and he nearly got cooked alive by this witch; don't get cocky!"_ The computer genius shot back to her boyfriend.

"What you don't trust me to not to do something incredibly reckless and stupid do you?" He sarcastically whispered to Oracle as landed on the rooftop.

" _No comment."_ She responded with frustrated sigh.

Nightwing stealthily crept behind a large ac vent, peering around to observe Maleficent who was gazing out over Gotham.

The witch inhaled deeply as she admired the dark gothic style of the City. "What magnificently wretched place this is; perhaps when I deal with Stefan's little beasty and destroy his Kingdom once and for all, I'll rule from here." She said to herself maliciously.

 _"That's doesn't sound good!"_ Nightwing thought to himself when he heard her comment.

"Wouldn't you agree!?" The witch suddenly turned around and fired an electrical blast from her staff in Nightwing's direction.

" _Look out!"_ Oracle's voice blared in his earpiece at the same time he barely dodged the strike that obliterated the ac unit. Had it not been in superhero shape, he would have likely been killed. Despite avoiding the strike, the blast still knocked him off his feet. Quickly getting back on his feet he faced the witch for the first time.

"Hi there, I'm Nightwing." The former Robin introduced rather brightly to the somewhat scowling Maleficent.

" _Did you just seriously introduce yourself to her?!"_ Babs asked incredulously at her boyfriend.

Dick ignored her. "I understand you're new to Gotham." He added with a smirk that seemed to infuriate the dark fairy. "Look I heard you talking to yourself; that's not the healthiest habit by the way; you're looking for a new place to take over huh? Well listen I hate to disappoint you but we already have crappy rulers well except for the police commissioner, he's pretty cool"

"Do not mock me!" Maleficent said in a very menacing tone as green fire erupting from around her which somewhat intimidated the Bludhaven hero.

" _Dick, please don't needlessly piss her off."_ Barbara pleaded over comms.

"I'll get back to you in a minute okay Oracle?" Nightwing replied nonchalantly.

" _Did this imbecile say_ _Oracle?"_ Maleficent thought with an eyebrow arched curiously when she heard Dick talk in his earpiece.

"Look how about we call it even, we get you home and we forget whole thing, cool?" Nightwing offered in faux politeness.

Before he could even get his arms crossed, Maleficent raised her arms at Dick and with her dark magic threw the young hero back twenty feet with loud thud. A malicious smirk formed in the corner of her mouth.

" _Dick!"_ Oracle cried out with worry.

"Ow, yeah I got the feeling you weren't going to be receptive to that." Nightwing muttered as he struggled got to his feet as Maleficent approached him. Dick could see out of the corner of his eye she was evilly smiling at him.

Raising her staff over her head to strike the struggling Dick Grayson when three batarangs came out flying out of the darkness and struck Maleficent in the arm causing to her scream in pain. "Arghh!" Looking where the bat themed boomerangs came from with an angry growl, Maleficent got quite the shock when she saw Batman, whom she thought she had destroyed back at the lab. "You!" She growled as Bruce landed on the rooftop.

"I don't die so easily, Maleficent." Batman stated bluntly to the frustrated witch.

"Glad you didn't take too long." Dick said to his former mentor as he got back to his feet.

"Next time Oracle tells you to maintain position, do it!" Batman retorted to the younger vigilante who rolled his eyes.

" _So there is an Oracle here, interesting."_ Maleficent thought with a smirk. "It appears I was a bit presumptuous with you my dear Dark Knight." She said with a somewhat frustrated sigh. "I shall not make that mistake again with you." Maleficent added confidently.

"He's not the only one you're dealing with." A voice called out from above them that belonged to Tim Drake, the former Robin now known as Red Robin as he and the entire Bat-clan came down on the rooftop, joining Nightwing and Batman.

Looking at all the strangely attired warriors before her, Maleficent's face broke into an evil smile. "You wish to do battle again Dark Knight, with allies this time?" The Dark Fairy asked rhetorically.

"That's up to you, I'd rather we end this peacefully." Batman replied sincerely which only provoked sinister laughter from the sorceress who raised her staff as electrical energy emanated from it.

"Scatter!" Batman ordered as the entire gang broke off as Bruce threw down a smoke pellet down to camouflage their initial movements from Maleficent as the bolt struck where they were standing.

The first to attack was Cassandra Cain, the former Batgirl, and now Black Bat. Attacking the witch with a spinning roundhouse kick who disappeared in a blast of green smoke only to reappear behind her and threw Black-Bat across the roof with her magic knocking the wind out of her. Momentarily gloating over the stricken Cassandra distracted the sorceress enough to allow Red Robin and Batgirl to strike from left and right.

Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown delivered a punishing series of punches and kicks to the evil witch's mid-section with Red-Robin delivering a final blow to her face with his bo-staff, which sent Maleficent reeling to the ground. "Ok there's no way it's that easy." Red-Robin said to Batgirl. Sure enough Maleficent rose to her feet quickly and looked angrier than ever before. Raising her hands she summoned debris from around the roof top, creating a vortex of deadly shrapnel before turning on the two young heroes.

"Ya think?!" Stephanie Brown shouted in exasperation to her former beau as she tackled Tim to the rooftop as she covered them both with her cape to use as a shield as the shards struck them burying them.

Damian Wayne, seeing them in trouble rushes in to aid. Wrapping Maleficent's head in a choke hold while using his weight he managed throw the witch into a tumble throw causing the shrapnel storm on Tim and Stephanie to come to a stop. Robin meanwhile kept Maleficent pinned in head lock trying to cut off the blood supply to her head but the sorceress's head to render her unconscious. But unfortunately the evil fairy was already responding. Robin looked down at her and could see that her eyes were glowing bright green and her body was feeling hot, like fire. "Oh cra..!" Damian couldn't finish his exclamation as green flames burst from Maleficent. Robin rolled off her as fast as he could but not before catching some of his clothing on fire. Fortunately his armor protected him. Patting out the rest of flames Damian suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and flung to the other side of the roof where he impacted the wall a loud grunt. And if being thrown around magically wasn't scary enough, to his shock the cement wall seemingly stretched out and wrapped around, pinning him to the wall.

Huntress and Batwoman were both hidden behind a ventilation exhaust. Helena loaded a bolt into her crossbow and gave Kate a knowing look. Batwoman looked back and acknowledged Huntress with a nod as Helena took aim at Maleficent who was approaching a struggling Damian with a malicious smirk. Pulling the trigger Helena loosed a bolt that zipped through the air and winged the witch's shoulder.

"Aiieee!" Maleficent bellowed as she dropped her magic staff. Gripping her shoulder with an angry grimace as her shoulder magically healed, the witch looked up just in time to see Batwoman coming at her in a swinging back kick that connected brutally to her face sending her to the ground where she was momentarily stunned When Bruce fire his bat-claw to relieve the witch of her staff after which she was seemingly put down for the count by a beat down courtesy of Nightwing with his specialized batons.

Katy immediately shoved her boot into Maleficent's chest with Huntress putting a bolt to her head.

"Give up!" Helena commanded. Initially impressed by the arrow point at her head but seeing her staff just feet from her.

"Never!" Maleficent wickedly sneered as magically summoned her staff just as Batman and Nightwing approached them.

"Look out!" Bruce cried when he saw the staff emit another electrical attack that blew back all four and left them all knocked out of the fight. Their lives saved only by their insulated body armor.

" _This isn't going good at, I'm sending backup now!"_ Oracle stated in Batman's earpiece.

"Oracle…!" Batman fired back through gasping breaths attempting to order her to call off the help as he fought to get back to his feet.

" _No Bruce, I will not sit here and watch you all get killed, they'll be there in seconds!"_ Barbara retorted, effectively cutting off Bruce who struggled to get back up as he watched helplessly as his family were each down as Maleficent approached Damian who was still wrapped in cement.

Grabbing Robin roughly by the chin, Maleficent raised her staff to his face where it began to glow bright green. To Bruce's horror, Damian's eyes began glowing green. Reaching for his batclaw in his utility belt in a desperate bid to disarm the sorceress, but he was still shell shocked from the electrical attack couldn't get a good enough aim on her staff. Bruce feared he was about to watch his own son die right in front of him when helped arrived from the most unexpected source.

"Hiya B-man; why ya beating up on your little buddy?!" The high pitched squealing voice of none other than the Joker's ex-girlfriend Harley Quinn. Maleficent turned to the voice and cracked an evil smile upon seeing clown faced painted girl happily sitting on the roof ledge.

" _Fools indeed."_ Maleficent thought with a wicked snicker.

"Oh wait you're not B-man, jeez I guess it's true what oracuddles said, you really is a witch!" Harley went on with a silly mad grin on her face as she giddily stood up and approached Maleficent. "Hey sorry about before but you really look like Bats; if he were slimmer, with a really weird gray, purplish complexion, and a woman." Quinn continued on as her goofy smile faded when she took in more of Maleficent's features. "And, and, are your eyes yellow?" Harley asked with her smile now completely gone, replaced with a scared expression. "That's actually really cool in a freaky kind of way."

The look on the dark fairy's face however was one of humor. The strange clown girl was actually quite amusing to Maleficent. "A harlequin?" The Sorceress asked sarcastically with a sinister giggle as she approached Harley.

"Actually it's Harley Quinn; a play on harlequin!" Harley retorted explaining her name. "Now about you get away from emo bird boy there." She politely demanded as she backed away further from the senseless bat crusaders which Maleficent continue to follow.

"My dear, I just defeated these pitiful fools, why should I take any threat from _you_ seriously?" Maleficent asked mockingly as she was beginning to grow tired of this evening's battle.

"Me?" Harley asked with fake innocence. "Oh no, I was just distracting you until my new Mr. _Jay_ was in position to blast ya with a grenade launcher!" She added with her own devious smile. "Light her up Mr. Jay!" Harley Quinn said as she tapped her earpiece.

"What?!" Maleficent saw to her bewilderment a red dot on her chest.

"You got it babe!" A voice called from an elevated position. Up into the rafters Jason Todd the former Robin now the violent vigilante known as Red-Hood crouched on gargoyle aiming an assault rifle with grenade launcher attached to the muzzle at the wicked witch. Maleficent had no time to react when Jason fired the grenade into the her chest.

"BLAMM" The explosion sent the witch back twenty feet across the room and slammed her against the wall with a vicious thud. Batman and most of the Bat-Clan were finally getting on their feet and whatever senses they had approached the stricken sorceress. To their shock she still was managing to get up but not without difficulty as blood trickled down on the concrete floor. Her robes were smoldering from the blast. The family all prepared for more. But instead Maleficent looked at all the members and snickered maliciously as a dark, green aura and disappearing into thin air before anyone could react.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse." Batwoman deadpanned still hurting from the electrical attack as Batman scanned Maleficents blood that accumulated with the cowls scanner and went about contacting his CEO. "Luscious I've scanned Maleficents DNA, you should be seeing it now."

" _I have it Mr. Wayne, once I've analyzed it, I'll send it to Mr. Pennyworth."_

"Good."

"You all okay?" Red Hood asked sincerely to everyone, Batman in particular. Bruce ignored his prodigal son when they all heard cement crumbling and seeing Damian on the ground trying to get senses back. While personality clashes and drama was standard operating procedure in the Bat-family, Jason and Bruce were practically in a blood feud. Ever since he was killed years earlier by the Joker and subsequently revived by Ra's al Ghul, Jason spent years plotting his revenge on the Joker. When he quietly returned to Gotham he hooked up with Harley who was eager in her fractured logic to get back at her 'ex puddin' for turning her into a 'freak'. It all came to a head on Arkham Island when Jason and Harley with a large heavily armed army they recruited from various criminal gangs from Gotham's underworld, invaded and occupied the Asylum. Batman and company fought all night to regain control of the Asylum. When Bruce uncovered that it was Jason leading the assault on Arkham, he attempted to reason with him, but the traumatic events of his death, Barbara's injury and all of the other Jokers crimes proved too much. Red-Hood ended up killing the Joker dead before Bruce could do anything. "You're welcome." He sneered at his former mentor who shoved passed him without acknowledging him to check on Robin. Harley huffed in offense at Batman. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Huntress with a grateful expression.

"Thanks for the save Jay." Helena couldn't see it but Jason smiled under his mask in appreciation.

"Robin, Robin; Damian are you all right?" Batman asked his biological son who was finally coming to.

"She was in my head Father." Damian replied shakily.

"What was she doing?" Bruce asked with genuine concern.

"She was looking through my memories, it was like watching a movie, she was looking for…." Damian explained when his face contorted into a horrified realization. "Oracle!" He exclaimed. "She was looking for Oracle!"

The statement stopped everyone cold especially Dick. Bruce immediately called the Clock-Tower through his cowls comms. "Oracle come in now!" Nothing for an unsettling long period of time until.

" _Batman, everyone listen carefully, she's already here."_ Barbara stated calmly as she could to everyone's distress.

" _Well, well, well, I begin this adventure battling bats and rabble and lol I catch an Oracle!"_ The sinister voice of Maleficent could be heard in everyone's earpieces.

"No." Nightwing muttered with fear to Batman.

* * *

This was honestly the toughest chapter to write, mostly because of the fight scene. I really don't know a whole lot about Maleficent's powers and weakness and just basing my knowledge off what I've seen from her appearance's in media. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman belongs to DC and Maleficent belongs to Disney

* * *

Barbara had faced many enemies throughout her heroic career both as Batgirl and Oracle. Even after losing her legs and fighting from behind a computer she still faced many from her chair and came out victorious from Spy Smasher, Blockbusters gang, even the Joker again. But now was different, now an all-powerful sorceress was standing before her and worse, whatever damage had been done by Jason was magically repaired already.

"Maleficent I presume." Barbara said as calmly and as politely as she could, as if trying to calm a wild animal. Discretely she kept her hands close to the secret compartments that held her escrima sticks.

"You presume correctly my dear; I see that my reputation precedes me." Maleficent said with a bow that reminded Barbara of the late Joker's twisted sense of showmanship.

"Not really, I've been watching you this whole time." Barbara replied with a straight face, keeping one eye on Maleficent and the other on her monitors tracking the Bat-clans movements to her location. They were still several minutes away. She was going to have to keep the witch distracted she knew as she kept her hands close to her sticks.

"So it would appear." Maleficent said as she looked at the monitors with great fascination. "You truly are an Oracle."

"What do you want?" Barbara asked bluntly, hoping to distract the malevolent fairy until help arrived.

"Hmm, perhaps you can be of some use to me?" The witch said in contemplation, scratching her chin as she returned her attentions to Barbara.

"That depends on what it is you want." Barbara replied honestly with some hopefulness that the use would be that Maleficent wants help going home.

"Of course my dear Oracle of course, you see I've been searching far and wide for a certain maiden for sixteen years." Maleficent added with that faux politeness that was grating on Barbara's nerves the same it did with Bruce.

"Why, what do you want with her?" Babs asked eyes narrowing at the witch.

"She is the Princess Aurora, daughter of my hated rivals King Stephan and Queen Leah; I bestowed upon her a curse of death; well sleeping death now thanks to the interference of those blasted good fairies, one that will run out on her after the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday." Maleficent explained with hateful anger. Noting that Barbara was sitting in a wheelchair made the evil sorceress smirk. Something that was not lost on Babs. "Find me the princess so I can have my vengeance and in return I will grant your hearts greatest desire my dear." Maleficent bargained as she ran her hand over the green orb. "Behold." The dark fairy commanded as she lowered it so Barbara could see what the orb was showing. The orb projected images of Barbara dancing, running and playing as if she had never been in the chair. "What say you Oracle?" Maleficent not so much asked but demanded of Barbara.

It made Barb physically sick. This powerful sorceress from a magical island had just offered to give Oracle back her mobility as if she was a noble fairy godmother giving a fairytale princess her dream come true; as long as Babs helped track down and murder an innocent girl whose family had offended Maleficent somehow. Barbara looked up at the witch with utter contempt. "No!" she didn't as much as say as she spat with as much venom as she could muster towards the witch who responded with an angry sneer towards the wheelchair bound woman. "As a matter of fact." The hacker said as she closed her eyes tightly. "Tynsdale, Concesco, Wintergreen." She shouted. Instantaneously a bright light blasted through the Clock-Tower effectively blinding the sorceress.

"Arghh!" She bellowed trying to regain her sight. It was the opening Barbara needed to knock the witch off her feet with her escrima sticks as the light faded. Before Maleficent could refocus she found herself wrapped in a tight nylon rope that shot from the walls to her shock forcing her to drop her staff once again.

"Sorry, _my dear_ , but I don't play 'tempt the poor crippled girl'." Oracle said, mocking Maleficents often aristocratic tone. "Especially with a soulless, heartless monster who is looking to kill an innocent child because of some _imagined_ slights to their ego!"

"Imagined!" Maleficent angrily replied with a sincerely incredulous tone which caught Barbara slightly by surprise. There something unguarded in which the way Maleficent responded to what Barbara had said that got her attention. "You know nothing of what Stefan's family did to me, what they took from me, that family did something horrible, unjustly to me and everyone believes they are so righteous, so noble and I the monster; there is nothing _Imagined_ about it!" Maleficent added now seething with rage. Tears had actually formed in her eyes to which she bowed her head upon realizing it in an effort to hide her emotional vulnerability from Oracle in embarrassment. The shockingly pathetic display gave Babs momentary pause.

"So you curse a baby to death to get even?" Barbara asked not trying to sound to empathetic.

"Certainly a fair trade for of my wings would you say?" Maleficent snorted cynically.

"Wings?" Babs asked sincerely curious. Zatanna said Maleficent was a dark _fairy_. Fairies have wings Barbara recalled thanks to her trusty eidetic memory after studying magical beings, wings that Maleficent noticeably lacked. Could Maleficent possibly be telling the truth? She wouldn't be the first being in the universe to go evil from a bad experience. Watching the display of anger and despair, Barbara hated to admit it. But she actually felt sorry for the bound witch before her; she knew how it felt to feel bitter and angry, having lost her mobility at the hands of the Joker. "I appreciate how it feels Maleficent." Barb said in a suddenly solemn, sad tone that forces the attention of the sorceress.

The mistress of all evil arched her eyebrow skeptically at Oracle but also listened none the less.

"Loosing the feeling." Babs elaborated as she fully gained Maleficent's attention. "The freedom, the wind in your face, the ground below shooting past, as your.., as your soaring through the air; I had it all taken from me too." Barbara went on although she choked on her word's momentarily as she thought back to those nights of her Batgirl days. A small tear fell down her cheek that she wiped away. "I lost it all Maleficent, because of an evil, psychotic piece of crap who shot me because _he_ had a bad day once, and decided to make the whole world pay." Barb spat furiously and had to stop to keep herself composed as the anger ate away her insides. "He used me as nothing more than a prop, to torture my family and friends mentally, is that your plan for Aurora, to use her just to hurt the people who hurt you?" She asked pointedly.

Maleficent eyes faded to the floor after listening intently. Barbara, eyeing the witch carefully could almost see a look on her face that almost appeared, dare she say regretful?

"What would you have me do Oracle, let that besmirching pass without retribution?" Maleficent replied with a bitter snort.

"No, absolutely not!" Babs snapped in reply. "I didn't reside myself to defeat either, but I also did not let my darkest impulses take over, I didn't go after the bastards relatives or even his girlfriend at the time!" She added referencing the Joker and Harley Quinn who reformed and now worked for Barbara and the Batclan. "Call off the curse on the Princess Maleficent, she doesn't deserve to be punished because of what her family did to you". A stalemate ensued between the hacker and sorcerer before Babs made one more appeal to whatever good could possibly be in the witch. "I know how you feel Maleficent, I really do understand how unfair and cruel the world can be sometimes, but I made a choice not to be a victim, to not become the very evil I swore to fight just because I suffered." Barbara didn't so much as plead but negotiated. "Let me and my friends help you Maleficent, we can get you back to your home and I know people who will get you justice."

"Justice." The witch said to thin air in a whisper as if dreaming of it. Maleficent actually kindly smiled a little, even though Barbara was still apprehensive."I thank you for the empathy you showed me Oracle, sincerely, it's been a long time since I've heard such kind words and understanding from another." The sorceress added just as she managed to wiggle a hand free that Oracle didn't notice. Suddenly Maleficent's smile turned sinister. "But I'm afraid I've made my chose a long time ago." Without warning the witch's staff shot to her hand and she evaporated in a green mist leaving behind her restraints.

Barbara immediately pulled out her escrima sticks, prepared to do battle, but unfortunately out of nowhere an unseen force pulled Babs from her chair, sending her sticks flying and her to the wall and like with Damian the concrete wrapped around her arms and waist, pinning her to it. Maleficent appeared in front of her with a vicious smirk.

"And you, made yours." She wickedly stated to the restrained Oracle as strolled up to the restrained Bab's at eye level. "It is a shame, you're far more intelligent than your master." Maleficent with a tone that seemed to genuinely hint at regret.

"He is _not_ my master!" Oracle snapped back at Maleficent with an angry glare. Maleficent responded with an evil chuckle.

"As you say Oracle." The dark fairy replied when she was done with her laughter. That's when Maleficent noticed the ring hanging around Barbara's neck. Taking the ring into her hand, the sorceress examined it with great interest. "This, this is a ring of a betrothed." Maleficent said looking up at the entrapped Oracle who continued to glare at the evil sorceress, refusing to be intimidated. "Do they love you?" Barbara kept her eyes on Maleficents questioning wicked stare intentionally ignoring her inquiry. "Do _you_ love them?" The witch asked, not really expecting an answer but more of wanting to see her reaction. Babs face remained defiant when looking into the eyes of Maleficent.

"None of your damned business." Barbara retorted with gritted teeth.

Maleficent giggled maliciously in response. "Well my dear, in that case, you best hope it is true love, for your sake." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked apprehensively.

Maleficent ignored her as she turned her back to Barbara and flicked her wrist, in a burst of green energy a black spinning wheel appeared. The sorceress pulled off the spindle and turned back to Barbara. "I was saving this particular gift for Aurora only, but I realize I could bestow it upon you as well." Maleficent explained with devilishly sweet tone as she grabbed Barbara's wrist that caused the concrete to dissolve.

Bab's eyes went wide at realization at what Maleficent intimated and fought fiercely to wrestle her hand away from the witches but the supernatural strength of the dark fairy was far too much as the spindle pierced Barbara's finger. It was the last conscious sight Oracle had.

* * *

So I decided "What the heck" I'll use the backstory from _Maleficent_ so Oracle and Maleficent could have this dialogue over mutual loss. It was honestly the only part of the movie I actually liked, along with Angelina's Jolie's wonderfully hammy performance. I'm not going to lie I'm firmly in the camp that hated the redemption angle, I would rather Maleficent stayed a villain albeit a tragic one. To me it would have had the potential to become _The Killing Joke_ of Disney movies and no I'm not a fan of Barbara's treatment in that book. Whether you're a Social Justice Warrior (not hating) who hated the amount of violence dished to poor Babs or not you cannot deny as a villain's centered story it's a masterpiece. That being said I hope your liking what your reading and will continue doing so. As always thank you and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman and related Disney characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.

* * *

Bruce led the Bat-Clan in a frantic race to Clock-Tower to rescue Oracle with the Batmobiles afterburners kicking in. Tapping on his console he contacted Commissioner Gordon. "Jim, Maleficent got into the Clock-Tower, she… she's got Barbara." Bruce explained trying but struggling to maintain his composure.

 _"What, no!"_

"Jim we're headed there now." Batman said trying to keep his longtime partner and friend calm.

 _"So am I!"_ Gordon retorted with determination as he cut the connection with Batman.

Bruce kicked in the afterburners on the Batmobile again. Batman was certain that they were close enough to beat Gordon to the Clock-Tower, but he did not want to chance it. It was an agonizingly long ten minutes from the time Barbara made her emergency call to the time the Bat-Clan arrived. Batman and company knew better then get up through the elevator, giving away the element of surprise. All pulled out their grappling guns and fired for the Clock-Towers roof. Landing on the rooftop the clan quickly crept to the secret opening where Bruce tapped in the code to enter Oracle's lair. With the hatch opened one by one they dropped down into the tower's main living space. They still had to quietly make their way to Barbara's computer room. Turning on their respective detective visions with their masks they stealthily made their down the hall to towards the monitor room. Through their detective vision they could make out Oracle in her chair facing the door. Something was wrong, her vitals weren't showing up on the display. Regardless Batman readied a batarang as well the others. Red Hood and Harley cocked their handguns much to the displeasure of the rest of the team with the exception of The Huntress. Batman looked at the rest of the clan and gave a knowing nod as they burst into the room. To their initial relief Barbara seemed unharmed.

"Babs, are you okay; where's Maleficent?" Nightwing asked tepidly. To the worry of everyone in the room, Barbara didn't reply, just seemingly stared off into space with a small smile.

"Barbara, what is wrong with you, why aren't you answering us?" Cassandra pleaded with her mentor. Again with the same result to the increasing worry of her loved ones.

"Babs, Barbara!" They all cried out at once when suddenly Maleficent sprang her trap. Oracle burst in a burst of black smoke, enveloped the Bat-Clan. When the smoke cleared all members of the clan were bound at the arms and feet with dark purple magical energy and worse, Maleficent was standing over them with a triumphant smile.

"You simple fools, thinking you can defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil!" She declared over there struggling.

"Where is she?" Dick not so much as asked but growled.

The witch ignored him and lowered herself to meet the gaze of Batman and giggled in her sinister way.

"If you've hurt her, I'll….." Bruce tried to threaten but was cut off by the sorceress who him by grabbed by the throat.

"Yes Dark Knight, threaten me, you've done so well against me so far obviously." Maleficent sneered in Batman's face as she mocked him.

"Where is she?!" Nightwing bellowed angrily again at the dark fairy who merely turned her eyes to him, curiously wondering if this boy was Oracle's great love as she released Bruce's windpipe who hacked as he tried to regain his breath.

Standing back she eyed all the members of the Bat-clan individually with an evil grin. "Very well." She said and pulled on her black cloak. "Here's your precious Oracle!" She declared maliciously declared she revealed an unconscious Barbara.

"No!" Bruce hollered in anguish at the sight of Oracle lying unresponsive as the cackling witch dissipated out of sight from the group. With Maleficent gone, the magic holding them in place evaporated, setting them free.

"Barbara!" Dick cried as he was the first to reach her. Nightwing rolled Babs over and cradled her head in his lap.

"Is she..?" Batgirl asked with dread with her fellow bat teammates looking on with the same sentiment.

"Please say she isn't..." Black Bat added in near sobs at the sight of an unresponsive Barbara.

"No she's alive." Dick responded with some relief as he tried to wake her. "Bab's, can you hear me?" No response. "Barb, c'mon baby wake up, open your eyes!" Nightwing desperately pleaded his sleeping girlfriend, shaking her gently hoping to coax a response.

"She's under a spell, that's why she isn't waking up." Batman calmly as he could explained, as he pulled Oracle into his arms, which Dick allowed. He trusted his adopted father. Bruce gently carried Barbara to her bedroom, flanked by his very concerned family. Laying Babs on her bed, Batman tapped his cowls comms. "Batman to Zatanna, come in!"

 _"Zee here, what is it Bruce?"_ The sorceress replied sensing something was wrong. Bruce never called as Batman unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Maleficent got into the Clock Tower, she put Oracle under some sort a sleep spell; we can't wake her up."

 _"I'll be there in a sec."_ Zatanna said literally as she instantly appeared in an explosion of light. "Let me see the patient." Zee ordered as she pushed past the worried batclan members to get to Barbara's bedside. "Okay Barbara let's take a look at you honey." Zatanna said as she began to examine Barb. "Arabrab enikawa." She spoke backwards in attempt to wake Barbara up with her magic. There was no response so Zatanna in a desperate bid tried once more. "Elcaro pu ekaw." Again nothing. "Damnit, I was afraid of this!"

"What is it?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

"I told you, Maleficent is a dark fairy and her magic is amongst the most powerful in the universe, my magic is strong but it can't penetrate this, I'm sorry." She explained with a somber tone.

"Is there anything we can do?!" Harley cried with worry with Jason putting an arm around her, not only to comfort her but himself too. Despite being on opposite sides of the law Harley and Barbara had always had a somewhat friendly rivalry that dates back to Bab's Batgirl days. In fact after Joker shot Barbara and Batgirl disappeared, Harley put and two and two together and left the Joker for a time. When Jason returned from the dead and hooked up with Harley and assassinated the Joker, Oracle to the shock of everyone secretly began using them as field agents soon thereafter. The way Barbara said it all three of them have suffered from the Joker so why shouldn't they have a chance at redemption? Harley and Jason understandably appreciated the gesture.

"Maybe." Zatanna flatly replied.

Just then the elevator dinged. Bruce knew it was Commissioner Gordon and ran out to the living room to meet him. He wanted to tell Jim himself. Reaching the elevator as the Commissioner exited with his gun drawn. Batman promptly disarmed him. "Jim it's me!" Bruce said hastily to his longtime friend.

"Bruce!" Gordon exclaimed when he realized it was the Dark Knight. Gordon had known since the first year Batman appeared in Gotham. He was a detective and the coincidences with Bruce Wayne and Batman were too many to ignore. "Tell me you got here in time, is she safe?" He asked desperately. Bruce's face tightened which Jim knew was a bad sign. "No!" He rasped through a half-sob imagining the worst.

"She's alive Jim, Maleficent has her under a sleep spell, but she is alive." Batman explained in an attempt to reassure his friend as he helped him to his feet and guided him to the bedroom. The clan's solemn gazes greeted him as they each made a hole. There he got his first look at his beloved daughter in an enchanted sleep.

"No, oh sweetie no!" He sobbed as he collapsed at Barbara's bed.

"Commissioner, I'm… I'm sorry." It was Damian struggling to speak. Jim looked up with teary eyes. "She got into my head, I couldn't fight her; I wasn't strong enough." Damian said remorsefully.

"It's okay son, it wasn't your fault." Jim replied with a small smile sincerely, but it didn't make Robin feel any less responsible.

"I swear to you Commissioner, we'll find a way to wake her up, I promise." Dick said with determination.

"I know you will Dick, I know." Gordon said reassuringly to his daughter's boyfriend as he ran his hand through Barbara's red hair and held her hand. "Zatanna, is there a way to wake her up." He asked hopefully to the JLA sorceress.

"I believe so Commissioner, but unfortunately Maleficent most likely is the only one who knows for sure." Zatanna explained sympathetically with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "A sleep spell does have a remedy, but there's something off about this one; when I examined her it seemed like the magic was mixed with light magic as well, I've never encountered anything like it."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"A dark spell this powerful usually is lethal, but it was weakened by light magic." She elaborated to everyone.

"And how are we supposed to get the remedy out of Maleficent I don't think playing good cop, bad cop in an interrogation room at GCPD is going to do it." Red Robin frustratingly chimed in with Batgirl nodding in agreement.

"I say we find her and force it out of her!" Jason angrily replied as he pulled out and cocked his 9mm handgun. "A couple of bullets in her kneecaps and elbows should do the trick!"

"That hasn't exactly worked for us." Batwoman added.

"It's better than just standing here staring at her!" Huntress replied to Katy with anger at the situation.

Before anyone can answer her, the very ground seemed to shake from nowhere.

"An earthquake?!" Cassandra cried fearfully, recalling the massive quake that turned Gotham into a no man's land years ago.

"No." Bruce said knowingly looking at Oracle's monitors. All moving to Barbara's terminal. According to the computer there was a large EMF spike at the Biltmore high-rise hotel. Bruce tapped away quickly on the console to bring up any security camera. And sure enough Maleficent was spotted on the roof of the hotel.

000000

Gazing out over Gotham, Maleficent smiled with satisfaction at herself at seemingly defeating the pious Dark Knight and it was time to inflict even more pain on him. Sure it was thrilling watching him cry out over his fallen beloved Oracle but she wasn't satisfied just yet. Lifting her staff above her head, the green globe began to emit its electrical magic that seemingly caused swirling dark clouds to form around her.

"A forest of thorns shall be his city's tomb! Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round this Gotham City, CAST MY SPELL!"

With that, Maleficent sent the magical cloud all around Gotham and dropped lightning bolts. If that wasn't frightening enough, from where the bolts of lightning impacted, death black stalks of thorns rose from up through the streets reaching as high as the skyline which caused the citizens of Gotham to flee the streets in terror who dared to come out to see the commotion.

Maleficent smiled sadistically at the scene. "You were a delightful challenger Dark Knight, but you were never a match for the forces of evil, fare thee well." She stated to herself as she once again evaporated into thin air, leaving Gotham and returning to her home world.

00000

The Bat-clan, knowing they were seeing what they were seeing, but still not believing it went out to the Clock-Tower's balcony to see it for themselves. Even after dealing with the likes of Poison Ivy, none of them had ever seen anything like this. Not even close. The giant thorn bushes rose as high the skyscrapers and had completely surrounded Gotham and that wasn't all. One of GCPD drone airships ventured too close to the vines and was pulled down and shredded to pieces by the thorns. Seeing this Gordon immediately got on his radio.

"This is Gordon, get all helicopters on the ground; contact the FAA and divert all incoming air traffic away from Gotham now!" He ordered frantically.

 _"Copy that, commissioner!"_ The dispatcher replied.

Batman ran back to the monitor room to see if Maleficent was still on the hotel. She wasn't, in fact there wasn't any EMF spikes registering with the exception of the forest of thorns that now encircled the entirety of Gotham. Pounding the console in a rare display of frustration. "Zatanna, can you track Maleficent's magic?" He hurriedly asked his magical friend. "I need to know if she's still in Gotham." He added.

"I…I think so?" The Justice Leagues sorceress replied, hoping she could. Setting herself into an Indian sitting position as if she was meditating as an aura emanated from her. After a few minutes Zatanna spoke. "Maleficent's gone, she is not in Gotham anywhere."

"I know where she is." Bruce said with steely confidence as he brought up the map of the mysterious magical island before turning to Zee. "Zatanna I need you to transport me to the Watchtower."

"For what?" Robin demanded of his father.

"I need to use the Watchtowers teleporter, I'm going after her." He declared with finality with his team.

"Then we're all going!" Batgirl retorted to Bruce.

"No." He responded flatly.

"What the hell do you mean no!?" Nightwing screamed with incredulity grabbing Bruce by his shoulders.

"He's right, there's going to be a lot of scared people out there." Gordon said looking down at his sleeping daughter. Turning back to the bat-team. "We have to get out there." He declared sadly but firmly. Dick relented and let go of Bruce when he realized what Gotham's rogues would be doing in their current predicament.

"Hold on, shouldn't someone stay with Barbara, I mean we can't leave her alone like this can we?" Huntress asked the group with trepidation. After a moment of silence, one unexpected volunteer spoke up.

"I, I will." Harley said with some surprising meekness. Everyone turned to her with shocked gazes at the seemingly genuine tone of her voice. Harley actually sniffed back a few tears. "I owe her one, she was always the nicest to me and she, always tried to help me and all I ever did was cause trouble; even after what Joker did to her she's was still cool to me." She added with a tear rolling down her face at the memory of being an unwitting accomplice to Joker's brutality. "She never blamed me for it, not once; please let me do this, I promise I'll protect her with my life." She pleaded.

Everyone gave a questioning glance at Commissioner Gordon and Batman who were looking at each other.

"All right Quinn." Gordon sighed with great reluctance and pause.

"Thank you Commish, I won't let you down I promise!" Harley said bouncing up and down with more delight than what was appropriate considering the situation;

Batman approached Harley and gave her his best Bat-glare. "Don't let us down." Bruce said with all the seriousness he could muster to get his point across to the clown girl who shook his hand in return with much more soberness. "We're counting on you Harley." He added as he turned away from Quinn who nodded in further affirmation.

Batman approached Zatanna to leave for the Watchtower but before he left he turned to Nightwing and put a hand on his shoulder. "If anything happens to me, it's up to you to save Barbara and Gotham." He somberly told his adopted son.

Dick replied with apprehensive nod to Bruce.

"Let's go." Batman said to Zatanna.

"Rewothctaw oot." Zee commanded and immediately both she and Batman disappeared in a flash of light that transported them to the Justice Leagues space headquarters while the remaining members of the bat-clan who with heavy hearts looked back at Barbara sleeping in her bed. Dick stepped towards her bed and ran his hand over her face while holding her hand with his other.

"We'll find a way to wake you Babs, I promise." He said to her as he felt a comforting pat on his back. It was Red Hood.

"Don't worry, Harley won't let anything happen to her." Jason said with all sincerity motioning to the former clown princess. Dick turned to look at Commissioner Gordon reluctantly agreeing. Sighing heavily he knew it was time to leave. Gotham needed them, all of them.

"We all love you Barbara." Stephanie Brown added with a tear rolling down her face.

"All right let's go guys." Nightwing ordered looking back as Harley fluffed a pillow under Babs head. And with that, everyone exited the Clock-Tower leaving Barbara in the care of Harley Quinn who sweetly hummed as she gently placed Babs under her covers and her hands over her heart.

* * *

So this concludes chapter 5. Yeah I know it seems a little wrong and cliché to have Barbara become the Sleeping Beauty of the story but I elected to let Dick have his prince charming moment since in my last story I sort of dumped on his character and plus I really like Nightwing so that's why.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman and all related characters belong to DC and Maleficent belongs to Disney

* * *

Bruce was in his private quarters on the orbiting space base of the Justice League, the Watchtower. He had just put on a fresh Bat-Armor when the cowls communicator went off. The HUD in his lenses indicated it was his butler Alfred Pennyworth. "Alfred, what's the status on the disruptor?" Bruce asked his faithful servant straight to point.

" _It is frustratingly slow in coming sir, even with Mr. Fox's assistance."_ The butler answered truthfully.

"Thanks Alfred, keep it up, I'm going to need it." Bruce replied with slight frustration.

" _Will do Master Bruce; Sir what of Mrs. Gordon, is there any hope of waking her?"_ Alfred asked with sadness.

"Zatanna thinks there is a way to break the spell but I have to get it out of Maleficent." Batman answered grimly.

 _"And would I be correct sir in assuming that you are going after her by yourself?"_ The butler asked pointedly.

"Yes." Batman answered bluntly. There was an audible sigh over the com-link.

" _You mean to tell me you are going alone to face a clearly all powerful magical sorceress, despite having allies who are more than capable of assisting you!"_ Batman's faithful but hardly sycophantic servant snapped.

"Superman is weak against magical beings and Zatanna's magic isn't strong enough to defeat Maleficent." Before Alfred could refute Batman, Bruce had more to say. "What happened is on me, no one else is going to get hurt because of it." Bruce replied with determination.

" _Sir I doubt Miss Gordon and the rest of Gotham would want you to go on a suicide mission on their behalf."_ Alfred tried but knowing it would be fruitless to talk his master out of it.

"I know that, but it has to be this way." Batman stubbornly answered.

" _Very well sir, just please come home alive Master Bruce is all I ask."_ The butler reluctantly requested.

"I'll be fine Alfred, let me know when the disruptor is ready."

" _I will, and good hunting sir."_ Alfred replied before cutting the link.

* * *

After the conversation with Alfred Bruce left his room and was walking down the hallway of the Watchtower. However as he made his way into the main control room of the Watchtower he was confronted by a group of his superhero colleagues: Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow giving him stern looks all round in particular Dinah Lance, Oracle's best friend who was making a heated beeline for the Dark Knight with angry tears in her eyes; of course Zatanna had informed them of what had happened.

"Why didn't you call us, you stupid, stubborn, arrogant man?!" She hollered though not through her sonic powers as she tried to slap Bruce but was stopped by her fiancé Green Arrow. Batman of course just remained stoic. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was protecting Gotham." He grimly replied to Dinah.

"Well, you spectacularly failed." Black Canary sneered, just to rub it in before anyone could say anything else.

"Let's all just calm down." Superman interjected firmly. "This sorceress resides on an hidden island somewhere in the Atlantic, Bruce?" Clark asked Batman.

"Yes." Batman answered flatly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go?" Flash enthusiastically exclaimed ready to help save his best friends, Nightwings girlfriend.

"I got it's position in on the teleporter now!" Cyborg chimed equally eager.

"And then Hera will have no mercy on this Maleficent when we find her!" Wonder Woman angrily chimed in.

"No, I have to do this alone." Batman coldly replied.

"I literally have never been less surprised than now." Green Lantern sarcastically snorted after a moment of silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are; you're not Barbara's only friend here!" Black Canary spat angrily.

"She's my fiancés best friend!" Oliver Queen shot in.

"My best friend's girlfriend!" Flash added.

That's when Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman came into Bruce's view with a sneering expression. "How dare you Bruce; you have no idea what Zatanna and I did for her, we had to!.." She angrily started before Batman with surprising gentleness cupped her face with his hand. Bruce and Diana have had feelings for each other for years but Batman had refused to act on them for fear of hurting her.

"I know what both of you did Diana, Barbara wouldn't be who she is today if it wasn't for the both of you; she _knows_ it and appreciates it." Bruce said suddenly looking down sullen. " _I_ appreciate it." Diana put her head when tears threaten to break through

Zatanna did likewise except _a_ small tear did drop from her eye when she remembered the night all three of them went out dancing the week before Barbara was shot. Zatanna had a premonition of the shooting but could not act on it because of the danger of disrupting fate. It obviously haunts her to this day

"Batman, the point is you are not the only one who cares for Barbara Gordon, her assistance as Oracle has been invaluable to the League; everyone here has benefitted from her aide." It was J'onn Jonzz, Martian Manhunter in a rare display of anger.

Bruce inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I need to do this alone, because if anything happens to me my team is going to need all your help to save Barbara _and_ Gotham." Before anyone could object further Batman put his hands up to elaborate. "It's my responsibility, everyone warned me how dangerous Maleficent was, and now Barbara and Gotham are suffering for it, it has to be me that fixes it." Bruce firmly stated with all his Batman determination.

"You call us if you need it Bruce." Superman told his longtime friend when he realized there was no talking Batman out of going alone after Maleficent.

Batman just glared at the group as he stepped onto to the teleports platform and looked over to Cyborg. "Victor, keep your communications open, Alfred is working on something that might help me defeat Maleficent, I need you to transfer it to me through the teleporter when it's ready." He grimly said to Cyborg who spoke for everyone when he asked. "What; what's Alfred working on for you?" The question was very pointed.

Batman ignored the inquiry and tapped his gauntlet and instantly there was a flash and he was gone.

"Okay, anybody else freaking about that?" Wally asked the group in reference to Batman's behavior.

"Damnit Bruce what are you up to?" Zatanna muttered under her breath in exasperation.

"Kal?" Green Lantern asked skeptically.

"Cyborg keep an eye the situation." Superman ordered Victor without answering Kyle but equally concerned.

Black Canary and Green Arrow looked at each other knowingly and both determinedly walked over to the teleporter.

"Where are you guys going?" Wally asked the super-couple.

"Going to Gotham to help; I don't care if _he_ has a problem with it." Dinah replied with a hint of anger that was not going subside anytime soon as she tapped on her own wrist watch.

"What she said." Green Arrow added.

"Hey wait for me, Dick may need some help!" Flash said as he zoomed to the transporter as it was firing up.

"I will do more to find out about Maleficent and call you as soon as I can!" Zatanna called out as the trio dematerialized as they were transported to Gotham.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a mysterious forest, the air suddenly electrified and suddenly exploded in brilliant flash of light. Once the energy dissipated Batman emerged from the energy burst. Standing up, Bruce surveyed his surroundings grimly. _"You may have won the first time Maleficent because I underestimated you and you made me pay for it; but you underestimate me too; I don't give up, I'm not afraid of you and what's more you made the worst mistake you could possibly have made; you made this personal."_ Bruce contemplated with controlled anger as he stood tall in the forest prepared for whatever challenge lay before him. _"And this is war."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

So I elected to end this for now on a cliffhanger, because I have several ideas on how to continue this story but I haven't decided on which one I like best. If you like this story feel free to share your thoughts and review. Someone has asked me is Bruce going to be Aurora's (Sleeping Beauty) savior. I don't think I'm going to go there because I like Aurora and would like her to have an active role in this story so there's my thinking on that. Also I'm contemplating small cameos of other Disney characters. So please be patient and I will try to get things done in timely manner but it will take time. Thanks for your readership and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hooray I'm back at this again. Just some quick FYI. The lines between sentences and paragraphs are supposed to represent a change of setting. Other than that, as always thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Briar Rose always looked forward to this part of her walks in the forest. It's when _he_ would show up. Her mysterious friend who would walk with her and talk with her. She could never make out his face, but he always would tell her that he was a prince in a nearby kingdom, not that it mattered to Briar Rose, she was content with being a peasant and was just glad to have a friend to converse with. It was however an added bonus. Alas their walk was coming to an end much to her bemusement. This is when he would take her into his powerful but gentle arms. And just as they were going into each other for a kiss, they were suddenly interrupted by loud series of screeches. Both looking up with a mix of fear and awe they could see a massive swarm of bats flying just above the forest canopy.

"Rose, time to get up dear!" A sweet but commanding voice called out, startling her awake from her pleasant if unusual dream.

"Ohhh; ooh be down in a minute Aunt Fauna." She moaned with after a surprised yelp as she wiped her eyes to get the sleeping feeling out of them.

"Dear are you all right up there?" Another voice called down from downstairs with concern.

"Yes Aunt Merryweather, I was just sleeping so deeply I was just startled that's all." She replied to her 'aunt'.

"Another dream about him again, what could it all mean and why were bats there this time; how bizarre." She muttered to herself as she steadily got out of bed. Picking up a brush from her vanity table to brush her long golden locks and went to the window and threw it open and inhaled the fresh morning air as she pushed her curious thoughts aside to accommodate a new day. Gazing out at the woods she began humming a little tune to herself as she began brushing her bouncy golden hair. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent. It was always the same she go out for her regular excursions into the woods to visit her animal friends of the forest and he would show up unexpectedly. Initially she dismissed these dreams as nothing more than a manifestation of her desires to get out and see the world and meet some people. _Especially_ someone she could share a loving relationship with like the folktales her aunts would read to her as a child. But their recurring frequency had forced her to reconsider the possibility that something far more fantastical was at play. She recalled reading somewhere that if you dream a dream more than once it sure to come true. Well she certainly dreamt it more than once. In fact she would say she has had that same dream almost every night for the last few weeks. Before she could contemplate further, her thoughts were interrupted by two songbirds tweeting as she brushed her. "Well, hello there." She said happily to her two feathered friends.

The two birds chirped excitedly at Briar Rose who an amazing ability to empathize and understand the forest creatures that had been her only companions in all of her fifteen going on sixteen years. "I will be out in a moment." She said to the two birds with a smile.

"Rose, hurry up dear, breakfast is almost ready." Another one of her aunts called.

"In a moment Aunt Flora." Rose replied while rolling her eyes in response to her aunt's impatience. Putting her minor frustrations with her guardians aside she winked at her bird companions and twirled away from the window humming her little tune as she went about making her bed which the two little birds happily straightened out her coverings. Briar gleefully danced her way behind a curtain to get changed. Over the top came the purple nightgown, reaching into her closet she picked out her peasant dress. Once her morning routine was done for she flounced downstairs

"There you are!" Merryweather said with a hint of exasperation from the table.

"My apologies but it is such a nice morning, I wanted enjoy it." Rose replied politely as she sat down to have her breakfast with her three guardians.

"Well at any rate, there is much to do today." Flora began authoritatively. "We need to clean the cottage and pick berries to stock up on food." She explained to the group as they all enjoyed their meal.

"I'll pick the berries, if that is all-right?" Briar offered.

"Of course it will, thank you dear." Flora answered.

The group ate in comfortable silence until they were finished. When the dishes were done being cleaned, Rose put her purple shawl over her head and got her basket to go out into the woods for her errands. "I won't be long." She told her aunts.

"Don't worry Rose take your time and be careful of strangers as always." Fauna tenderly but firmly replied.

"I will." Briar Rose said with a loving smile, before she went out the door down the path towards and into the woods, out of sight.

When Rose disappeared in the forest, the three sweet old ladies looked at each other knowingly. Their smiles slowly dissipate into somber expressions. "Tomorrow." Merryweather sighed to her sisters sadly.

"Yes." Fauna sniffed wiping away a tear.

"Now, now let's not get all sour we still have today and tomorrow we celebrate, we are just going to make these final days count." Flora assured through her own cracking voice with Fauna and Merryweather reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

Batman stood erect in the mysterious forest when he tapped his cowls communicator. "Batman to Cyborg, can you read me?"

" _Loud and clear Batman_." Victor Stone answered.

"I'm on the Island, I need you to scan for any EMF spikes." The Dark Knight immediately requested of Cyborg.

" _EMF readings_?" Cyborg asked, bewildered.

"Electromagnetic field readings, it's how we tracked Maleficent in Gotham." Batman explained

" _Understood, give me a minute."_ Cyborg replied. After only a few moments Bruce heard a frustrated sigh. _"Damn!"_

"What is it?" Batman asked abruptly with concern.

" _Batman, EMF readings are fluctuating all over this island, it's like the whole island is alive, I'm sorry but I can't give you a definitive location on her."_ Cyborg regretfully explained.

Batman clinched his fist and gritted his teeth upon hearing the news but still managed to keep his composure. "Understood, keep the comms open, I'll be in touch."

" _Good luck Batman."_

"All right back to basics." Batman muttered to himself when he got off with Cyborg, knowing that if he was to find Maleficent was going to take good old fashion detective work. Kneeling down he tapped his gauntlets keypad. Immediately a holographic image of the map was projected. _"Barbara said the mountain in the southern region of the island could be a castle, but she wasn't certain."_ Batman said to himself, highlighting the structure in question _. "Even if I was certain this was her hideout, going in would be certain suicide; she may be weak against physical attacks but she heals too fast for me to take any meaningful advantage of it."_ Batman then zoomed in on the urban center Oracle was able to identify from the satellite image she hacked. _"My best bet to find any information on her is the city in the central hub of the island."_ Bruce thought hopefully as he quickly calculated the walk from his current location. _"A days, maybe two days walk at least."_ Batman decided it would be wise to remove his gear and move about incognito. He figured it would be wise to gather information in disguise and went about removing his armor, cowl, gauntlets and cape. Once his suit had been removed and gathered in his cape, Bruce went into his utility belt, removed a fake mustache and began to hike north as he tapped his comms again. "Batman to Commissioner Gordon, come in."

" _Gordon here, any luck with Maleficent Batman?"_ Gordon asked in reply, eager for any updates on the search for the dark fairy who had put his daughter in a magical slumber.

"Not yet, I'm headed towards the urban center of the island to gather clues; what's the situation in Gotham?" Bruce asked.

" _It didn't take long for everyone to take advantage of the situation; Black Mask, Scarface and Penguin are already fighting for control of the Cauldron, Two-Face has begun raiding Banks in the Fashion District, and Anarchy is throwing molotov's in the Diamond District."_ Commissioner Gordon explained as calmly as he could of the chaos already hitting Gotham.

"What about Arkham and Blackgate?" Batman inquired, fearing the worst out of the hated asylum and prison.

" _I've called in every available officer and beefed up security at Arkham and Blackgate, they're not a problem, yet."_ Gordon elaborated with cautious optimism.

"Understood, keep me posted, I'll be in touch."

" _We're managing okay so far; just find Maleficent Bruce, please."_ Jim practically pleaded. He was worried about Barbara. Of course he was. Everyone in the family was. Bruce himself included.

"Just take care of Gotham Jim, I'll find Maleficent and we're going to wake Barbara, I promise." Batman assured sternly as he continued to march through the woods.

" _I will, and thanks Bruce, take care_." With that Gordon cut out.

Batman then made one more call with his comms. "Quinn come in." He called the former clown princess of crime.

" _Is that you B-man?"_ Harley squawked absent mindedly over the comms.

"Who else would it be?" Bruce lightly snarled in frustration at Harley's cluelessness.

" _Yeah I recognize that snarl, what's up Bats?"_ Quinn replied sarcastically.

"How's Barbara?" Batman asked solemnly not really expecting anything but wanted to check in regardless.

* * *

"She's still doing the world's greatest Rip Van Winkle impression; don't worry though she's as snug as bug; totally comfy." Harley answered while looking at Barbara who lay in her bed in peaceful repose. "Any luck finding the witch?"

* * *

"Not yet, I'm on her trail now, just keep an eye on Barbara and report any changes to me." Batman ordered firmly.

" _Will do, and B-man, it uh…it means a lot to me you know, that your… your trusting me to take care of Babs, thanks"_ Harley said, her voice cracking a bit.

"If anything happens, call me Harley." Batman gently but sternly said after a moment of tense silence and got off with Harley and with that he continued his march north as the sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

Briar Rose strolled daintily through the forest coming to random bushes to pick berries. She was coming up to her favorite spot when she cleared her throat to call out to her forest friends. There she belt out the loveliest soprano that could be heard for miles around. The first to come out was a little chipmunk who scurried up to her where Briar took it into her hand and brought it up to her face where the woodland creature gave her an affectionate small peck on her cheek for which she released him where he would help awaken the rest of the animals of the forest.

* * *

Batman had been hiking through the dense woods when he suddenly heard a faint sound in the distance. Bruce stopped to make out the ethereal sound. It sounded like a woman singing. "Singing, out _here_?" Bruce thought in consideration to the isolation of his location. Figuring he needed to get a read out on the people who lived here, Bruce turned in the direction of the singing.

* * *

Briar Rose was continuing her playful romp through the forest as she was joined by more forest creatures who gathered to greet their longtime human companion. Belting out another gorgeous soprano, a grey and brown owl flew down with a few berries in his beak that Briar gratefully accepted as she continued to collect more berries with the assistance. " _I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone, to sing to, sweet things to, a gay little love melody?"_ She serenated to her friendly woodland companions as she went about her chore.

* * *

Batman was nearing a clearing where the singing was getting louder. Looking to the forest canopy he figured he could maintain stealth cover easier in the trees. He took out his grappling gun and fired at a sturdy tree branch which pulled him up instantly. Getting a wide, clear view of the clearing he was able to make a young blonde woman seemingly frolicking and singing amongst _animals_?

" _I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing, will my go winging to someone who'll find me. And bring back a love song to me?"_ The young blonde finished her and settled down on tree stump as her animal friends gathered around.

" _Animal empathy, similar to Wonder Woman's, maybe even full communication."_ Thought Bruce as he observed the girl.

"Oh dear, will I ever leave this forest?" She asked her companions that gathered around with a forlorn expression as a squirrel jumped into her lap. "Will they ever let me make any friends?"

The owl flew to her side with a hoot that sounded like 'who.'

"Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather." The blonde explained with a non-challans shrug. "I love them so, but they behave so strangely sometimes almost as if they're hiding something." She elaborated further a green songbird sitting on branch looked over at the tree next to him and noticed an unusually dark shadow brooding there. Fearfully, the bird flew down to alert the group that they were being watched. "Goodness, whatever is the matter!" Briar Rose exclaimed when the bird flew around her head. The other animals squeaked and chirped at the bird until he motioned to tree above them, pointing out the foreboding shadow. Immediately all of Briar's animal friends began motioning for her to look up into said tree which she did. To her shock she saw what was causing the commotion. "Oh!"

Bruce scowled when he knew he was made. It was hardly the first time he had his cover blown. But that was during his first few years as Batman. What would the rest of the team think when they find out he'd been discovered by a blithely innocent girl who admittedly can seemingly communicate with animals and possibly nature which might make his stealth skills moot.

"I know you there." The girl with surprising gentle firmness called out to Batman. "Don't be afraid, please come out!" She called again with much less sternness.

"I'm not afraid." Bruce bluntly answered in deep baritone voice.

* * *

So yay I'm back working on this. So finally the heroes of Sleeping Beauty and Batman finally meet. If you're enjoying this story by all means review and share ideas if you have any. Thank you again for your readership.


	8. Chapter 8

As always all characters belong to their respective companies

* * *

Rose gulped in fear when she heard the sound of his deep gruff voice. She realized she was interacting with another human being for the first time ever. A stranger no less! Something her Aunts had warned her about since forever. She looked back at her animal friends who were just as unnerved by the unknown interloper especially the owl who hooted and shrugged his shoulders. "Then please come out." She responded with a sweet tone, her curiosity far outweighing any fear she may have had for the stranger. Batman almost grinned at the young girl's show of strength. Nevertheless Bruce knew there was no point in hiding, especially when he was going to need answers regarding Maleficent and quickly. Even if this girl didn't know anything about the sorceress she could provide at least some intel about this island. Rose saw from out of the bushes came a muscular black haired, mustachioed man dressed in strange black clothes carrying a sack. "Who are you?" Briar Rose asked Batman.

Bruce thought for a moment, he couldn't say Batman and he definitely didn't want to use his real name. After another tense moment he finally spoke. "John, my name is John." Bruce said using his an old name he used while he trained around the world for crime fighting.

"Well hello John, my name is Briar Rose." She answered unafraid, in fact she smiled at him. If he was going to hurt her, he's had plenty of time to do so she figured, she was still curious as to what he is doing out here. "Why were you up in that tree?"

"I'm not from here, I don't know anyone so when I heard you I got into the tree to observe you, that's all." He answered.

Briar arched her eyebrow at him at the answer. "Where did you come from?"

"Where I come from is not Important, what's important is _why_ I'm here." Batman answered cryptically. He didn't have time to explain Gotham and everything else.

Rose tensed at the comment but decided to continue the strange conversation. "All right… _Why_ are you here in the forest?" She asked delicately.

"A friend… is sick, I'm looking for a cure." Batman answered, half-truthfully after a moment of contemplation, he didn't want to give away too much, _yet_.

"Oh dear how awful!" Briar exclaimed sincerely.

"There's a city north of here, do you know anything about it?" Batman asked.

"Yes it's a kingdom I see it all the time on my walks." Briar excitedly explained, knowing the place he spoke of.

"You've never been there?" Bruce asked disappointed.

"No." Rose answered, disappointed herself. "But I know a short way to get there." She explained on with more excitement, clearly eager to be of help to the stranger. Her expression however turned sullen. "But it still at least a day's walk without a horse."

"Well, that does at least give me _some_ valuable time." Bruce said sounding not terribly impressed. "Time I don't have." He added grimly when he thought of Barbara trapped in seemly eternal sleep and Gotham ensnared by Maleficent's vines.

"I can show you how to get to the kingdom, and I can get you more clothes at my home if you give me a moment to gather some extra berries for you." Briar offered eagerly. "You're going to need food and water on your travels." She added firmly when she noticed him scowl a bit at the offer

"Fine." Bruce relented knowing after a sigh and she went about her task with her animal friends assisting. He didn't want to admit it, but the family and everyone else was right. But he needed _some_ help. And this young girl is so far the only help he has at the moment.

"Shall we go then?" Rose asked after about ten minutes of gathering berries with a peppy grin, holding a basket that nearly overflowed with berries.

With a curt nod Batman agreed. And together they walked through the forest. Bruce's constantly observed his surroundings, memorizing them in case he needed to come back here later. Rose on the other hand seemed to know exactly where she was going having lived in the woods all her life.

"You live out here alone?" Bruce asked noting the animals following him were eyeing with a mix of suspicion and curiosity, they were being protective of Rose he assumed. He couldn't help but be curious if they were they were only companions she had.

"Hmm, oh me, oh no, I live with my aunts in an old woodcutters cottage in the glen about a mile down the trail." She explained with a little giggle.

"Why do you live so far out here?" He asked sincerely curious.

Briar stopped in her tracks abruptly. Looking at her Bruce could see that she was in deep thought.

"What is it?" Batman asked somewhat concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I've lived here in the forest my whole life." She started. Bruce listened intently to what she had to say. "Would you believe you're actually the first person I've met besides my Aunts, ever?" She stated in exasperation at the realization.

Bruce on the other hand scratched his chin. He contemplated what the Rose told him. This was a rather interesting development to say the least, even it had nothing to do with Maleficent. "So you've lived in total isolation all this time?" He asked doing well to hide his surprise at her rather well developed social skills.

"Yes, I've asked my aunt's about it, but they always answer that the world is a dangerous place and that I would understand one day." She answered with some hint of resentment to Bruce who arched his eyebrow curiously at her as they resumed their walk through the woods in uncomfortable silence. Before long they came to clearing where Batman got his first look at the quant little cottage that she lived. "Stay here for a moment, my aunts aren't too keen on strangers." She explained as she flaunted towards the cottage leaving Bruce to wait patiently.

"Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather!" The three bubbly little ladies heard their adoptive niece call out from outside.

"Rose!" Merryweather exclaimed in surprise from her cooking.

"She's back far too early!" Flora added. What made it her early return a lot more unsettling was the fact that her tone was urgent. Something was wrong they could tell especially when she burst through the door with a look on her face that confirmed their suspicions. "Dear what is the matter?" She asked her niece.

"There's a man in the woods…" Rose began before her aunts interrupted her when they heard that she had met some stranger in the woods.

"Rose you met a stranger!" Flora asked in shock.

"Y-yes I did." Briar answered after a moment of stuttering with nervousness. "His is friend is sick and he's trying to go to the kingdom for a cure, I thought we should help him with food and clothes." She explained further.

"Wait, you brought him here!" Flora added in fury that seemed to shake Rose.

"Of course I did, what you expect of me, to leave him to wander the woods aimlessly?" She asked back, completely flustered by aunt's angry scolding.

"Perhaps." Flora tried to mutter under breath but was heard by everyone including Briar as poked her head out the door to get a look at the stranger.

"What did you say Aunt Flora?" Rose asked, the tone in her voice betraying a rarely if ever displayed anger that was evident to her aunts.

"Flora please…" Fauna tried to reason with her elder sister before Rose interrupted.

"How can you be so cruel?!" She shouted in righteous fury that took her aunts by surprise. Briar had never shouted, ever. Especially in anger. "I told you, his friend is ill and needs help!"

"Rose dear, there are things in this world, people _so_ evil you cannot even begin to fathom what their capable of doing." Flora answered after a moment of sniffing back a few tears at her nieces rage towards her.

"You keep saying that, all of you all the time." Briar spoke with a much calmer but still firm tone after seeing her aunt nearly cry. "What do you mean by that?" She further asked trying but failing to keep her frustration in check. "Why do we live like this to the point where we can't trust anyone or go anywhere?" She demanded.

For a moment all three of her guardians were silent, seemingly trying to come up with something to say, anything. Merryweather put a hand on Flora's shoulder. "She's right, we can't do this."

"Why don't we let him in and just give him what he needs and see him on his way." Fauna offered.

"Of course." Flora conceded with a heavy sigh. Rose went to the door in a bit of a huff. Before she opened the door she felt a small tug on her arm. Looking down it was Flora. "Rose; dear I promise one day, very soon we will explain everything to you I swear." She said.

"I hope so Aunt Fauna, I really do." Briar said with a somber expression.

Bruce could hear the argument from outside the cottage. He seriously contemplated leaving with or without help. He didn't have time for this. Gotham needed him. Barbara needed him. Just as he was about to leave Briar Rose opened the door.

"Come in John." She said sweetly to him.

He complied following her in. Once inside he was introduced to three short, older women. The one in red was the leader apparently, Flora. The one in green was named Fauna. And Merryweather was the one in Blue. _"Odd, they all dress individually in one color."_ Bruce mentally noted when he saw them.

"Have a seat, I'll have everything ready in a moment for you." Briar added.

All three were giving him cold stares. Rose on the other hand smiled sweetly, encouragingly at him as she went about making a traveling sack for him.

Flora cleared her throat. "Rose tells us you have friend is ill, is that right stranger?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. All three older women stared at him for a moment curiously over the lack of details. Truth be told, Rose was also finding 'Johns' evasiveness over the nature of his friends sickness a bit baffling.

"Do you care to elaborate; perhaps we could help." Fauna meekly offered somewhat to the tall muscular Bruce who looked down in contemplation.

"I doubt it." Bruce said before realization that he needed information about Maleficent. _Any_ information. He knew he had to tell _some_ of truth. With a heavy sigh he ran his hands over his face. "The truth is, my friend was put under an irreversible sleep spell by a sorceress who invaded my city."

As soon he said the word 'sorceress' all of the women went wide eyed with shock.

"And this sorceress is from this land!" The one called Merryweather frantically asked.

"Yes, I know for a _fact_ she is from here; why?" Bruce demanded.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna, Merryweather what is it, what is the matter?" Rose asked worried at their sudden, frightened demeanor.

"Rose go upstairs." Flora ordered her niece.

"What?"

"Rose _please_ , go upstairs!" Fauna implored.

Slowly Briar went upstairs. Looking back at her guardians and 'John' fearfully at what was transpiring.

As soon as she was upstairs and her room door closed the three women turned their attentions back to Bruce. "This sorceress, what is her name?" Flora asked dreading the answer.

"You _know_ who I'm talking about!" He growled pointedly. All three practically doubled over as if they were ill at his clear accusation.

"W…why would you believe we know anything about this?" Fauna stuttered meekly.

"Because you're all shaking so hard, one would think you were having a seizure." Bruce explained.

All three women looked at each other confounded by the sudden turn of events before Bruce spoke again. "She just didn't attack my friend, she trapped my city in forest of thorns, my _entire_ city, I need to find her now!" Batman added emphasizing his point.

"You fought…Maleficent?" Flora finally found the courage to utter her hated rival's name through much difficulty.

"Yes." Batman answered straightly.

"And lived?" Merryweather gasped in shocked, impressed at this feat. Bruce nodded in reply confirming what he said.

"So far; she's weak to physical attacks but not weak enough, I need to know any other weakness she may have." He explained hoping to get some answers.

All three looked at each other wondering what to do before Merryweather took some initiative. "Good sir, will you please wait outside for a moment?" She sweetly requested as she ushered him outside the cottage. After the blue dressed woman closed the door with a smile Bruce reached into his utility belt and pulled out an electronic stethoscope and placed it up against the door to listen in on any conversation going on.

Meanwhile in the cottage living space the three little women were arguing amongst themselves.

"What are we doing!?" Merryweather incredulously said.

"How could Maleficent have gotten through the barrier charm; that was the most powerful spell we ever cast?!" Flora asked nobody in particular.

 _"So they are magic casters."_ Bruce thought when he confirmed his suspicion.

"We should ask him maybe he would he could give us a clue." Merryweather calmly suggested.

"Are you daft, we can't trust him?!" Flora replied incredulously.

"You think he is a spy for Maleficent!?" Fauna asked with concern.

"We can't take any chances, especially now with Rose going home tomorrow; we have to get rid of him." Flora insisted.

"And if he is not a spy Flora, then what?" Flora asked, worried at the prospect of turning a stranger in genuine need away without helping him.

Flora deeply contemplated but not for long. "I know what you two are thinking, but I'm afraid protecting Rose is our primary concern, I'm sorry he must leave." Flora sighed with deep regret as Merryweather and Fauna just hung their heads low. Merryweather gathered up the provisions Rose had prepared and headed to the door to confront Bruce.

Batman hearing the conversation coming to an end and approaching footsteps, quickly put the stethoscope away in his belt before the small when the blue coded woman opened the door.

With a sad expression Merryweather looked up at the much taller man. "I'm sorry stranger there's nothing we can do for you." She said quickly wanting to get this conversation over as quickly as possible. To her surprise Bruce seem to quickly accept what was said to him. In fact he took the bag of food, clothes and was turning to walk away with the small rotund woman unaware that he had been privy to their conversation. Merryweather was at first going to go back into the cottage when she stopped at the door. Looking over her shoulder as the mysterious 'John' was walking away, she just couldn't let him leave without helping him in some way. The idea of Maleficent surrounding his city by un-breakable thorns and trapping his dear friend in an eternal death slumber like Rose was cursed to be was too much to think about. "John wait!" Merryweather called and ran up to him as fast as she could. "Your friend?"

Bruce looked down at her with a curious eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He asked bluntly.

"Do you love her?" Merryweather asked meekly.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked bewildered by the inquiry.

"Do you _love_ her?" She asked again with emphasis.

Bruce could tell there was something she was getting at but couldn't decipher the meaning behind the line of questioning. "A _lot_ of people love her, why?" He asked again.

"Good." Merryweather muttered under her breath which Bruce barely made out.

"Good, how?" He asked not trying to sound too eager for an answer.

Merryweather looked down at the ground, wondering how much she should divulge to this mysterious stranger, she looked up at 'John' comfortingly. "True love can be the most powerful weapon of all against evil." She explained but thinking she had already had gone too far even though she sensed no danger or threat from him decided it was too risky to talk anymore. "I'm terribly sorry but I've already talked too much and I sincerely bid you good fortune on your journey." She said with genuine regret as she turned around to go back into the cottage, neither of them aware that Briar Rose had been listening in on their conversation from her upstairs room.

When the door was closed Bruce took his leave and walked into the woods. Once he was reasonably sure that he was out of sight he sat down on a log to contemplate. "Love?" He muttered to himself. "What could she possibly have meant by that?" It wasn't that Bruce didn't believe in the concept of love. Far from it in fact. He felt it all the time, for his deceased parents, Alfred and his extended surrogate family, even Tahlia Al Ghul and Selina Kyle. Bruce recalled Zatanna saying that the spell Barbara was under was a dark spell but mixed with light magic. Did human emotions for one another constitute a form of magic that could break the spell he pondered? If so what had to be done? Something simple like a kiss or a declaration of love?

Suddenly a terrible thought entered his mind. Bruce was not spiritual but he studied the Bible for a time mostly to understand the minds of religious fanatics he fought over the years and John 15:13 stated that, "Greater love hath no man then the one that lays his life down for his friends." Batman shuddered to think that in order to awaken Barbara from Maleficent's spell would mean someone within the family would have to give their life. Granted that was possibly the worst case scenario he hoped and not the actual cure he was searching for. Still in many cultures around the world _that_ was considered the greatest act of true love. Bruce knew he was jumping to conclusions. There's no indication that it was necessary. But it was still a cause for concern. And another problem, what kind of love was she getting at? Parental, romantic, platonic? Bruce rubbed his temples in frustration. This was giving him a headache. This adds another reason why he hates magic. The damned vagueness of it all! However it was the only lead that was even close to being solid. After a few more moments of contemplation he tapped his gauntlets comms.

* * *

Going have to leave it there for now otherwise this chapter would go on and on. Thank you again for your readership.


	9. Chapter 9

We're headed back to Gotham for a bit, enjoy!

* * *

Nightwing peered through his high-resolution binoculars over the Diamond District, keeping tabs on Anarchy's gang that were at least three dozen strong. Jason Todd was by his side eager for some action, mostly just to blow off some steam over the previous hours events. "What the hell are we waiting for?" Red Hood asked looking through his own tactical binoculars.

"Chill Jay, we'll get'em." Nightwing replied, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Just try to keep up Dickie." Jay shot back which Dick smirking at the jab as he watched as Anarchy begin to speak.

"Friends, thank you for joining me here tonight, hours ago Gotham was _invaded_." He began. "By a _witch_ , if you could believe that, that has entrapped us in this thorn forest." He continued gesturing to the thorns that surrounded Gotham. "Our oppressors in the Corporate Government see this as a crisis, but I see differently, I see opportunity, a chance to burn this symbol of consumerist garbage to the ground and build up something new, something that will lift up our downtrodden brothers and sisters instead of enslaving them to _employment_."

"Gotta admit, he has the gift of the silver tongue." Red-Hood commented to Nightwing who rolled his eyes at the Jason's backhanded compliment of Anarchy. "Just saying." He added with a chuckle when he saw Dick's reaction.

"And when we're done here, the rest of Gotham will burn to the ground and we shall rebuild it into a brand new vision of unity, equality and respect!" Anarchy completed his speech with his followers hollering in enthusiasm in response.

"That's our cue Jay; think you handle these guys without shooting them in the head?" Nightwing said to Red-Hood in a challenging tone.

"Fine, I won't shoot them in the _head_." Jason said cryptically as he suddenly pulled his duel glock 9-mms and took aim at the anarchists as they prepared to light their molotov cocktails.

"No, Jason, wait, don't!" Dick stuttered with barely enough time to do anything when Jason fired a volley of bullets at the group. But true to his word Jay didn't shoot any of them in the head, in fact with shocking accuracy, he managed to hit the molotov's they were holding, igniting them to the obvious shock of the anarchists as their cocktails exploded in their hands and igniting flames at their feet.

"Damnit Jason!" Nightwing scolded Red-Hood who chuckled at the chaos he caused as the thugs scattered to put out the flames.

"Relax Dickybird, a little first degree burn never killed anyone." Jason sarcastically said to Dick as they both leapt from the rooftops at the group.

"Never mind we'll deal with it later, right now just fight!" Nightwing ordered as he charged through the first group with his batons whom he easily dispatched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah add it to my permanent record." Red-Hood dismissively as he cold cocked another anarchist across the face with the butt of his gun.

With more anarchists recovering from the surprise the battle was on. One anarchist tried to attack Nightwing and was immediately taken down via a baton to the face. Two more attempted to engage Red-Hood and they too met the same fate when Jason smacked both of them in the heads with his guns. By now the rest of Anarchy's gang had their wits about them and surrounded the two former Robins. For a moment the two vigilantes stared down the crowd of thugs back to back when Anarchy spoke over his men.

"You lecture me about using violence to further my aims and look at you two!" Anarchy challenged the two.

"First off, I only kill criminals, secondly I don't cause collateral damage, thirdly...!" Jason ranted before he was interrupted by Dick.

"Anarchy I'm in no mood tonight for your moralizing crap, so just give up and go home before someone gets hurt." Nightwing angrily said to the crazed activist. His mind obviously more on Barbara.

"Whatever you two righteous hypocrites, take'em down!" Anarchy commanded his followers who eagerly followed them. The anarchist thugs charged the duo. Nightwing expertly kicked and chopped his way through the gang while Red-Hood to the fury of Grayson shot his way through the gang.

"Red-Hood!"

"They're not real NightWing, just rubber, they ain't gonna kill nobody, but they're hurt like hell see?" Jay explained in an attempt to reassure Dick. Sure enough The bullets did not penetrate the anarchists, but did put them down in exucruciating pain.

Nightwing just grunted in frustration at Red-Hood's methods but had to immediately refocus his attentions as more anarchists charged them. Dick again easily dodged the incoming kicks and punches and responded with his own kicks and punches that effectively took the thugs out of the fight while Jay fired his duel guns in 360 degree angle of attack taking out multiple anarchists in the process.

Anarchy seeing his followers being defeated, lit a molotov and threw at the vigilante duo. As it was about to strike Dick and Jason it seemingly disappeared into thin air. "Huh?"

"Did your mommy ever tell you never to play with fire?" A sarcastic voice that was familiar to Dick called from across the street that belonged to none other than Wally West the Flash, smugly bouncing the still lit molotov cocktail in his hand before pulling the flaming rag out of the bottle and stamping it out.

"Flash?" Nightwing asked, taken aback to see his best friend.

"Coming to crush the revolution Leaguer?" Anarchy angrily said to Flash.

"You call this a revolution?" A new voice called out from the voice from the shadows. Anarchy turned to look and there was Green Arrow aiming his trusty bow and arrow right at him with Black Canary by his side. "I don't see any revolution here, all I see is a bunch of angry kids ready to destroy a neighborhood where honest people live and work trying to make a living." Ollie went on.

"Honest people, there are no honest or innocent people, just mindless drones going about their empty lives who need to wake up to reality!" Anarchy spat at Green Arrow

"I think you and me need to have a long heart to heart talk kiddo, you can call yourself a social justice warrior all you want, but I'm here to tell you; you're well on your way to becoming the very thing you say you're against." Ollie said trying to reason with the younger man. Green Arrow being a former social activist himself could appreciate where Anarchy was coming from. But there was more pressing issues at hand.

"Whatever enough of this, get'em!" Anarchy ordered his loyal followers who moved on the super-couple.

"Pretty bird, would you be so kind as to clear out the excess minions?" Green Arrow requested of his fiancé.

"You got it babe." Dinah answered with a smirk. "Nightwing, Red-Hood, hit the deck!" She ordered loudly to the two street vigilantes who immediately complied knowing what was coming.

" ** _Scree_**!"

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream on the anarchists who immediately went to the ground clutching their heads as if they were about to explode.

Seeing his men incapacitated, Anarchy attempted to flee but Green Arrow had a beat on him and let his arrow fly. Just as the arrow was about to strike the tip exploded to reveal a strong rope that wrapped around Anarchy's legs effectively ending his escape.

Before Anarchy could recover Ollie was upon him grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to a pole. "Blowing up buildings and ruining innocent peoples livelihoods doesn't make you an activist, it makes you a maniac!" Ollie scolded the youth. Pulling him up and cuffing him to the pole Green Arrow grabbed Anarchy by his face to look him directly in the eye. "Youthful exuberance is not an excuse for nearly destroying a neighborhood, creating division and hate in a world with already too much of both will not make things better only worse!" Turning his back to the now speechless Anarchy Ollie to help the rest of the heroes mop up the last of the gang Green Arrow added. "I meant what I said, when I'm done taking care of some personal business here, you and me are going to have a chat about real social justice, I hope your brain is out of your ass by then and back into your head." And with that Ollie joined the rest of the team in mopping up the rest of the gang. Once they had all the anarchists restrained for the cops all five heroes went to a nearby rooftop to converse.

"Not that I'm complaining Wally, but what are you guys doing here?" Nightwing asked his longtime buddy.

"We we're worried, everybody at The Watchtower is worried." Flash answered.

"How's Babs?" Dinah ask with concern.

"She's asleep in the Clock-Tower; Harley's keeping an eye on her." Jason answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, Harley _Quinn_?" Green Arrow asked curiously, not quite sure he heard right.

"Yeah." Dick answered sheepishly.

"You left Babs, unconscious and _alone_ , with Harley f***** Quinn!" Dinah yelled.

"Hey I can vouche for Harley, she ain't gonna to hurt Barbie!" Red-Hood shot back.

Before Nightwing could intervene his comms went off, indicating someone was calling. _"Batman to Nightwing come in."_

"Bruce, give me some good news." Dick answered with cautious hope.

 _"I have a lead Dick, I've made contact with some magic users, they know Maleficent but they didn't trust me enough to talk so I'm staking them out for right now."_ Bruce explained, omitting what Merryweather had told him. _"What's your situation there?"_ Bruce asked.

"BatWoman, Robin and Blackbat are in the Cauldron trying to put-down the gang-war, Red-Robin and Batgirl are in the Fashion District tracking Two-Face and me and Red-Hood just cleaned up Anarky's gang in the Diamond District with uhm... with some help from Green Arrow, Black Canary and Flash." Dick explained with some hesitation when mentioning the other heroes who arrived. He expected Batman to be angry at the fact that outside heroes were in Gotham, but what Nightwing heard next was most unexpected. _"Good, have them split up and back up the rest of the team, but I want **you** in the Cauldron to stay near the Clock-Tower for now."_

"Say that again Bruce?" Nightwing asked wondering if he heard right.

 _"I wan't you to stay close to Barbara for right now, it might be beneficial somehow."_ Batman added.

"Beneficial how?" Dick asked sincerely perturbed.

" _You're going to need to trust me."_ Batman reiterated in his usual blunt way.

"Bruce, I know that tone, what are you not you telling me!" Nightwing demanded.

 _"Just do it Dick, I'll be in touch."_ And with that, Batman cut out leaving a perplexed Nightwing looking back at the assembled group of anxious heroes.

"Well, what did he say, did find the damn witch!" Red-Hood asked eagerly.

"He said he had a lead but wouldn't elaborate, he wants you to split up and me in the Cauldron." Dick answered.

"Wait, he wasn't pissed at us for being in Gotham?" Wally asked curiously.

"No, in fact he almost sounded relieved." Nightwing elaborated.

"That... doesn't sound like Bruce at all." Dinah said with trepidation.

"I know, he wants me to stay close to Barbara; said it might be beneficial somehow." Dick went on still unsure of what to make of Bruce's behavior.

"Okay..?" Green Arrow said his voice trailing off.

"Where do you want us Dick?" Flash asked his buddy.

"I'm going to the Cauldron with you, I want to see Barbara." Black Canary said sternly before anyone said anything.

"Fine." Nightwing more or less sighed, not really in the mood for any argument right now. "Wally take Jay here to the fashion district to back up Tim and Steph, Ollie you come with me and Dinah to the Cauldron."

"Wait how am I supposed to keep up with him?" Red-Hood asked incredulously thumbing the Flash.

"Like this Hood." Flash said with a confident smirk.

"Like whaaaa?!" Both were gone in blur as Wally took Jason in a blur to the Fashion District.

"Okay let's roll." Dick said and the trio began sprinting back towards the Cauldron.

* * *

Back in the seemingly enchanted island Bruce had gotten off his gauntlet comms. Before he could contemplate his next move a voice suddenly cried out from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Who were you talking to!?" It was Briar Rose. Bruce grimaced in response. It was the second time she had managed to surprise him that day. Admittedly not the first time in his super-heroic career that his cover had been blown. Dick, Barbara, Jason and Tim had all uncovered him over the years. "I saw you talking to your arm, and I heard a voice talk back!" Bruce just stared back at her stoically. "Who... what are you really, a warlock, a wizard a knight?" She demanded.

Bruce stood up and glared down to her. Briar just glared back at him, not intimated by Bruce's superior height. Finally he answered her. "No, I'm not a wizard, I'm not a warlock and I'm not a knight either, officially at least." He stated to Rose who just shook her head in bewilderment at the statement.

"Officially?" She asked perplexed.

Bruce actually smirked a little at this. "Where I came from they call me a vigilante, someone who fights crime without the sanction of the authorities."

"Why?" She asked genuinely curious.

Bruce's smirk instantly disappeared in a grim frown. "Because I made a promise." Was all he would say.

"To who?" Briar asked eager to hear the tale but Bruce's face tightened even further letting her know the subject was off limits. "Well I appreciate you for just honestly refusing to tell me instead of completely lying to me like _they_ obviously have been!" She spat referring to her aunts.

Bruce's face softened a bit. "I wouldn't be too hard on them, they're trying to protect you from Maleficent." He said with some sympathy. Briar just looked back at him with a curious expression. "I'm not a saint when it comes to keeping secrets or telling lies to protect the people I love."

"Maleficent... she really is as terrible as you say she is." Briar said as more of a statement and less of a question.

"Yes, and I didn't appreciate her power until it was too late." Bruce answered with genuine remorse.

"So you're friend and you're city...?" Rose tried to asked but was interrupted by Bruce.

"That part _was_ the truth, my friend really is trapped in an eternal sleep and my city really is surrounded by a giant thorn forest." Bruce emphasized.

Briar had nothing more than his word but his face was full of seriousness which betrayed a brutal honesty. "Goodness." Was all she could mutter in exasperation and the sudden strange, frightening turn her seemingly idyllic life took. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to find Maleficent and I'm going to save my friend and my city." He answered with confidence. Briar was a little taken aback by the certainty of his statement when he suddenly took a deep breath. "And I'm going to need _your_ help." He added with a hint of reluctance.

"Me!?" Briar exclaimed with a little enthusiasm at the prospect of helping.

Nodding he reached into his utility belt and pulled a Bat-Communicator and handed it to Rose.

"What is it?" She asked looking down at the strange circular electronic device in her hand.

"It's a device that allows me to communicate long distance, you put it in your ear and tap it to contact and when I need to contact you it will blink red and beep.

"Magic?" Briar muttered to herself

"Not quite." Bruce said to answer her question which Briar let slide. "I need you to talk to your aunt's for me, they know Maleficent but they don't trust me."

"You mean as if personally?" She asked somewhat incredulous.

"Yes, I overheard them talking, like I said I believe they're out here protecting you _directly from_ Maleficent." He explained further.

"Why would they need to... protect me from Maleficent?" Rose asked deeply unsettled

"I don't know, they didn't elaborate on that, but they did say they're taking you home tomorrow." He explained.

"Taking me home?" Rose muttered.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "Do you have any ideas what they could mean by that?" Bruce asked.

"For as long as I can remember they've always told me I was an orphan left on their step, but all things considered now I don't know what to believe." Rose said staring back at her home for all her life, conflicted over her feelings for her 'aunts'. She loved them deeply but they clearly kept secrets from her and now it was coming to a head. Suddenly Bruce gently squeezed her shoulder which caused her to look back at him.

"They didn't lie to you to hurt you." Bruce reaffirmed firmly.

Briar seemed to reluctantly agree with this. "I suppose..." She turned her head back towards her cottage when a rumble of thunder suddenly could be heard in the distance. Both looking up to see dark clouds forming. "You can't be out here, it's too dangerous." She stated. Bruce just glared at her. Rose knew what he was thinking and had a answer. "There's a shed in the back of the cottage, you can stay there for the night." She quickly said urging him to follow. Seeing little choice he followed her back to the cottage where she discreetly led him to the shed where she opened it to let him inside. "When the weather passes I will be back for you and I will show the short cut to the kingdom." She with a small smile. Before she left to get back in the cottage Bruce stopped her.

"Rose." She turned stopped. "Thank you."

With another smile she closed the shed door and left. Bruce decided to take the opportunity to rest up seeing as he was at his sleep deprivation limit. Sitting down and leaning against the wall as the storm opened up with a fury. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a meditative state to regain some necessary strength for he knew that his journey was far from over

* * *

So this is as far as I've gotten. I'll be writing more when I get the chance. As always if you have any ideas please read and review. And thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

As always Batman and related characters belong to DC comics and Sleeping Beauty and related characters belong to Disney. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Bruce awoke to the sound of the shed door creaking open. Opening his eyes he could make out Briar Rose holding a lit torch, opening the door. It was still dark out. "John, are you ready?" She asked sweetly

"Yes." Bruce answered trying but failing to sound too stern. Rose let it go. "Your aunts won't notice?" He asked as he let himself out of the shed.

"They're still asleep, and will be for the next few hours so we have a sliver of time." She explained with a mischievous smirk. Bruce nodded in affirmation and proceeded to follow the young pretty blonde down the pathway leading into the woods. They walked in tense silence for an hour as the sun rose and lit up the woods to a point where Rose put out the torch when they could suddenly hear the galloping of a horse in the distance. Batman could tell it was approaching in their direction.

"Get in the bushes, quick!" Bruce ordered Rose who complied quickly, ducking into the nearby shrubbery. There was no reason to risk her unnecessarily. Coming up the pathway the galloping grew louder until a large white horse with a sleek black mane. It's rider wearing a flowing red cape that reminded Bruce of Superman's. Moving off to the side and turning his head to avoid eye contact, Bruce hoped the man would just gallop on by without notice. Instead when the rider passed Bruce he stopped his horse and looked back at him quizzically.

"Excuse me stranger, are you from here?" The young rider called out to him. Bruce gritted his teeth, of course he saw them and wanted to converse. "I don't believe I have ever seen you before?"

Bruce slowly turned to face the man. He was no more than twenty Bruce noted. "I'm not from here." Batman said bluntly in his low gruff voice that took the man back a bit. Bruce saw Rose peaking from the bushes from the corner of his eye but discreetly signaled for her to stay out of sight.

"Are you in need of assistance?" The rider asked sincerely.

Of course he would ask that Bruce rolled his eyes. _"That's the perfect question for you to ask isn't it."_ Bruce thought cynically. "I'm hiking to the town that's a few miles from here."

"Do you mean the kingdom stranger, well you are in luck I happen to be…?" He started to answer until his eyes caught sight of Briar Rose peeking out from the shrubbery and his face immediately lit up. "Why, hello there." He said a little out of breath at the sight of the golden blonde beauty.

Briar Rose slowly, shyly emerged from the bushes when the young rider spoke to her. He was quite handsome she could see. She gave a sweet little smile.

"And you would be?" He added, beaming as he tipped his hat.

"Oh, uh, my name, why it's Briar Rose." She answered, rather taken aback by the man's obvious attraction to her and vice versa on her end.

"A lovely name." He complimented with a charming smile as he kissed her hand which she giggled in appreciation.

Bruce loudly cleared his throat at the young flirting duo. The rider snapped out of his daze when he realized Bruce was watching him with a hard expression. "Oh forgive me good Sir, would this be your daughter?" He asked nervously. Briar herself burst out with a nervous fit of laughter.

Bruce of course kept a straight face at both of them. "No, she's helping me get to get to the kingdom." He evenly explained.

"Oh, well if you wish my good man, I will be more than happy to give you a ride there; it's much faster than walking." He happily offered Bruce who was about to refuse when Briar spoke up.

"Why thank you that would be most helpful!" Bruce lips twisted into an annoyed smirk at her but she just smiled, unmoved by his irritation. Walking up to him Briar whispered into Bruce's ear intently. "You said it yourself John, you don't have much time and this man just offered you assistance, why would you refuse something to make your journey easier?" She asked pointedly at him.

He couldn't respond to that. She was right. Turning back to the rider Bruce accepted the offer. "Fine." He glumly growled as he walked over to the rider and his white steed. Bruce managed to get on the horse in one leap. He looked at Briar who smiled back at him.

"Goodbye John, I pray you have good fortune on your journey." She said sweetly to him. "I'll talk to my aunts and tell you anything of importance they give me." She added to Bruce who nodded in affirmation.

"Take care of yourself Rose and thank you for everything." Batman said with a small smirk in the corner of his mouth

As they were about to depart the rider looked back at Briar. "I'll shall be back through here, I hope to see you again." He said with hopeful anticipation.

"I would like that very much mister…?" Rose replied with her voice trailed off questioningly.

"Philip, my name is Philip." The handsome, charming young man answered with a bow.

"Philip…" She answered wistfully as if in a dream.

And with that Philip kicked the side of his horse and Bruce and he were off towards the kingdom and out of Rose's site who turned around to hike back to her cottage albeit with a little skip in her step. Unbeknownst to anyone a large black raven had been observing them from the trees this entire time. Once they went their separate ways it flew off following Rose back to her cottage.

Clearing the forest Philip and Bruce came upon a large clearing where Philip immediately rode in the direction of the main rode.

"Rose tickled your fancy I take it?" Bruce stated rhetorically.

"Huh I beg your pardon?" Philip asked at the sudden inquisition.

"Rose, you're attracted to her, are you not?" Bruce said again more clearly.

"Uh, yes I suppose you're right." Philip answered with a grin but turned somewhat downtrodden. "Unfortunately it will be for naught."

"Why is that?" Bruce asked

"Well I'm already betrothed to a, uhm…" His voice trailed off in apparent difficulty explaining.

"A what?" Bruce asked.

"Well, you see friend I'm actually…"

"You're a royal." Batman answered for him.

"How did you…!" Philip attempted to ask in surprise as he pulled the reigns on his horse to stop him.

"Your clothes are expertly pressed, your boots are shined, your well-groomed and that knife in your holster is far too expensive for any peasant can carry." Batman expertly explained to a dumbstruck Philip.

"I see…" Philip said, nervously surprised at the strangers powers of deduction.

"You planned on telling Rose right, or was _she_ going to be your little fling on the side when you're bored with your wife?" Bruce asked with a fierce glare that made Philips face turn white. Bruce had met plenty of royals to know how these things go, and the idea of Rose, the sweet young woman who had been Bruce's fiercest ally being used and having her heart broken by some punk royal infuriated him.

"I…" Philip started to say but relented when he looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce's stern face figuring it was a better idea not to answer. "I don't know what I was going to do; you have to understand I have already been betrothed to a Princess since I was a boy; Princess Aurora." Philip said reminiscing. Bruce checked his anger, he decided to hear the Prince out. "She is the daughter of King Stephan and Queen Leah; their lifelong friends of my Father." Philip spoke on before look down sullenly.

"What?" Batman asked when Philip stopped talking.

"It's… It's just I've only seen her once when she was but a babe, she's been in hiding all these years." Philip said with an unmistakable hint of resentment.

"Why?" Bruce asked trying not to sound too eager when he heard this. "She was cursed as a child to die by an evil fairy…" Philip began to explain before being suddenly interrupted by Bruce who couldn't contain himself this time.

"Maleficent?!" Bruce growled at the thought of the witch causing Philip to jump in surprise.

"What...?" He stuttered to answer, taken aback by Bruce's change in demeanor.

"She… Attacked my city and trapped my friend in an eternal slumber." Bruce explained after grimacing at the thought of Barbara and Gotham in peril. Philip's eye went wide when he heard Bruce's explanation. "I need to find her, what do you know of her?" He inquired further of the Prince. This was the most solid lead he's had yet.

"Find her; are you mad!?" Philip cried in shock to hear of someone _wanting_ to actually go to seek out the notorious evil fairy.

For the first time in their interaction, Philip actually saw an ever so small smile creep across 'John's' face. "It wouldn't be the first time someone said that about me." Batman answered cryptically.

"I suppose you're telling the truth." Philip said after a moment of contemplation. "I don't remember much, it was so long ago." He started. "But I do remember _her_ vividly." He added with a chill.

"She does leave an impression." Batman agreed. "What _do_ you remember?"

"She was upset at her lack of invitation to the princesses christening and cursed her to die on her fifteenth or sixteenth birthday, Aurora's been in hiding since then." Philip recalled as best as he could

Bruce glared back looked back at the forest. He immediately thought of what he overheard in the conversation of Rose's aunt's from the previous afternoon. While a connection seemed tenuous at best, Bruce's long career in the JLA and Gotham have taught him never to underestimate coincidences to happen. "Is that all you remember?" Bruce asked.

Philip looked down and scratched his chin in contemplation. After a moment he snapped as if he had an epiphany. "No; there were these two; maybe three other fairies there?" He said, not really sure if memory was serving him right. "They were there to bless Aurora; when Maleficent cursed her and left, one of them tried to soften the curse, I don't recall how exactly.

That would explain why Barbara was only asleep and not _dead_ Bruce thought with some relief. He recalled Zatanna saying that a curse of this nature was normally fatal and the spell had by diluted with light magic. "Can you get me an audience with the Queen and King?" Bruce asked.

"Yes of course, hold on!" Philip exclaimed giddied his horse and rode off towards the kingdom.

* * *

Briar Rose skipped merrily through the forest humming a sweet tune to herself as her animal friends followed, curious as to what has made their friend so elated, oblivious to the fact that high above they were being spied by the mysterious black raven. She couldn't help herself. She filled them in on the handsome and charming young man named Philip. "Goodness, what will they think?" She asked her forest companions, in reference to her aunts. The birds chirped at her excitedly which Briar Rose seemed to understand. "I think it is time to tell them to stop treating me like a child; that I'm ready to meet people." She said with a confident smirk. She continued to stroll through the forest as her cottage came into view when she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. "Oh, no." She groaned. Smoke coming out of the chimney. Her aunts were awake early. "Very well, it is time." She said to the animals with determination. Confidently she strode up the walkway to the cottage. The raven quietly landed on an open window still and listened intently. Coming up to the doorway she inhaled deeply in anticipation of the confrontation to come. Opening the door; sure enough all three were at the table looking over a book when they were caught off guard by the noise of her coming in.

"Rose?" Flora exclaimed in surprise.

"You were out?" Fauna rhetorically said.

"Without telling us?" Merryweather added with a hint of anger.

"Yes; I let John stay in the shed in the back for the night, and just now I walked him to the clearing where he can go to the Kingdom." Rose explained after taking a moment to compose herself.

Flora pinched her brow, trying to maintain her composure. "You let him stay here overnight, and then you walked with him into the woods." She said with gritted teeth.

Rose inhaled deeply to herself, trying to keep herself equally composed. "Yes, I aided him in his journey, and as you can see I am perfectly safe." She said firmly to them.

"It was not him we were afraid of, it's other strangers we are afraid of." Fauna stated.

Rose stiffened a bit at the statement. "Well, as a matter of fact, I also met someone else." Rose replied with bluntness.

"Who?" They all asked incredulously.

Rose instantly brightened up and looked up to the roof wistfully. "A kindly young man, riding through woods; he took John the rest of the way to Kingdom." She explained with almost a sigh of contentment that was hardly lost on her aunts.

"Rose." Flora said cautiously started to inquire.

"You're not in love are you?" Merryweather asked suspiciously.

This snapped Rose out of her reprieve. "What, oh Aunt Merryweather…" She answered before she was interrupted by Fauna.

"Are you?" She asked in a tone that was clearly challenging.

Rose huffed in seeming offense. "And what if I am, after all I am sixteen; today!" She retorted.

"Dear it's not that." Flora answered trying to soothe her irritated niece.

"Then what?!" Briar demanded, practically hollering, her patience at an end to the obvious lies and double speak over the years. "I demand to hear the truth, now!"

Flora and Fauna looked at each other with exasperation when Merryweather piped up.

"Flora, Fauna." She said with a frustrated smirk, throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's over now."

"Dear, the truth is you're already betrothed." Flora said with much reluctance.

Briar Rose's eyes practically popped out of her head when she heard that. "Excuse me?" She squeaked out.

"To a prince dear." Fauna added excitedly at finally revealing the truth.

"But that's impossible, how can I marry a prince; I would have to be a..." Aurora spoke when she froze in realization. "Wait, no, it cannot be."

"Yes dear, a Princess." Merryweather finished for her.

"Princess Aurora; we are to take you back, to your Father and Mother; King Stephan and Queen Leah." Flora added solemnly.

The black raven, having heard this, excitedly flew off south.

Rose now known as her true identity as Princess Aurora looked around aimlessly as she absorbed the news. Mentally it was as if an anvil had been dropped on her head. If that wasn't enough. 'John's' words echoed in her mind. Suddenly it all made sense as to why her 'aunts' hid her out here in total isolation. John was right they were protecting her from Maleficent. That meant, oh no…

The realization hit Aurora as if the sky had fallen. "That means John's friend; oh dear that poor woman; she is trapped in an eternal sleep that was meant for me!" She exclaimed in horror.

"No Rose, you are not at fault for any of this!" Merryweather sternly but gently, trying to soothe her charge.

"Rose." Aurora snorted darkly at Merryweather. "That is not my name remember?" She added with a sneer. Seeing their usually kind, sweet-hearted 'niece' be so angry was jarring to the three fairies that it made them wince. They tried to talk to her but she wasn't having any of it. "Don't, just don't." Aurora turned her back to them. And like that, they were painfully, awkwardly, silent. After many minutes of tense quiet, Aurora realized she needed to know more. Not just for herself, but because she made a promise. John needed her to gather invaluable information. "Why?" She asked tersely, still not looking at her 'aunts'. All of them exchanged bewildered looks. Aurora looked back finally with sternness. "Why is all this happening?" She asked them again. "What does Maleficent want; whatever did _I_ do to her?" Aurora practically pleaded for an answer from her guardians.

With a sigh Merryweather spoke again. "The feud between your family and Maleficent had been ongoing long before you Rose." She took a moment to think about what she was going to say. "Here is what I will say; it all came to ahead when you were born; your mother and father invited people of high and low status to your christening; everyone _except_ Maleficent."

"She took a great deal offense to that." Fauna added completing.

"More as if she was making an excuse to be offended." Flora snorted at the memory.

"Irregardless, She came to in her words 'bestow a gift upon you'. Merryweather said through gritted teeth at the memory. "She cursed you to die by pricking your finger on a spinning wheel when you reached your sixteenth birthday; but _I_ was able to soften her curse with only sleep." She finished with some pride at the memory.

Aurora just stared at her guardians in disbelief. "She wants to _kill_ me, simply because she wasn't invited to a christening!" She hollered in rage at the thought. " _My_ christening..." She muttered in correction to herself as she sat down in a chair and put her face in her hands. But only a moment later her head shot up in realization of something. "Wait, Aunt Merryweather, what do you mean when you said _you_ softened my curse?" Aurora asked with trepidation.

All three of the little ladies looked at each other knowingly. "Perhaps it would be easier to show you dear." Flora said. All three reached into their skirt pockets to reveal what appeared to be tiny sticks to Aurora, except these 'sticks' emanated glittery red, blue and green magic from the respective users. All three with a single wave of their wands magically restored the wings on their backs.

Once again, Aurora nearly went into shock. "You are, you are all...!" She stammered to exclaim.

"Fairies dear." Fauna finished for her.

It took another few moments for Aurora to calm down enough to focus. "If I was to fall asleep, how was I to awaken then?" She asked through a shaky voice. She was still determined to help 'John' in spite of the shocking revelations of the last few minutes. If anything to prove to her guardians nay herself that she could do important tasks and be a part something important.

"I cast it so that you would awaken with a kiss of true love Rose." Merryweather explained.

"A kiss of true love?" Aurora repeated with an arched, curious, skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes dear; believe me I do know how foolish that may seem but true love can come about in many ways and come in many forms, you just have to have faith in it." she calmly explained as best she could trying to make less awkward than it already was. If Merryweather was honest with herself her spell was the best alternative to save Aurora's life from Maleficent's death curse.

Aurora finally calmed down enough to take a breath. "When are we leaving?" She asked very dejectedly when she thought of Philip and 'John'. She was finally meeting new people, seemingly making actual _human_ friends and now she had discovered the hard truth about her origins. As astonishing as it was it made sense as to their isolation for all these years.

"This evening." Flora stated firmly. "Right before sunset." She added.

Aurora took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought of how rapidly her idyllic life had changed so rapidly. She thought of the boy, Philip, she just met and how it was so unfair. She only met him for a moment but they were taken with each other. But now that she was a princess, would she _even_ be allowed to associate with him even as just a friend? Doubtful she glumly thought from her admittedly limited knowledge of royal customs. It wasn't just that, would she be forever isolated from the rest of humanity as a royal? Most likely she thought depressingly again. But now was not the time for such self pitying she realized. Looking up at her 'aunts' with as much determination as she could muster. "Very well; but we shall spare no effort in helping John awaken his friend, agreed?" She demanded.

After a moment of indecisiveness Merryweather spoke up. "Of course dear." Flora and Fauna gave her stern looks but she gave one equally back at them until they finally relented.

Despite the obvious, unspoken disagreement among her guardians she still sensed the truthfulness, at least in Merryweather's words. "Thank you." She replied, sincerely grateful to them. _"All_ of you, sincerely." She said with gratitude, smiling. Honestly Aurora seriously thought about running away as soon as the fairies weren't watching. But no she made a promise and she _was_ going to keep it. That much she was certain. As soon as she had a moment alone she would contact 'John' with his strange little tool he had given her. Then she could concern herself with how she was going to deal with her own problems, she thought unwitting to the extreme danger she was now in.

* * *

Going to have to leave it there for now. I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you all are enjoying this and I also hope you like how I've depicted Aurora thus far and if anyone has any ideas on how to keep her active in the story, I'm all ears. As always thank you readership and stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to their respective owners. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. Also back to Gotham for a bit!

* * *

Harley Quinn leaned back in the chair as she read her favorite story book. True to her word she had not left Barbara's side in these last many hours. Placing her feet on the edge of the bed where Barbara slept, Harley was read aloud. "And the handsome prince carried his beautiful maiden off into sunset, where they lived happily ever after." Harley sighed in contentment and clutched the book into her chest. "Clichéd I know, but what can I say Barbie I'm sap for romance?" She said to Babs as if she could hear her. At that moment Harley heard the clock towers elevator activate. "Huh, that's weird nobody called?" Harley said to herself. "Unless someone's coming to make trouble!" She surmised, a little too giddy at the prospect of a fight. She was admittedly getting bored watching over Barbara for so long. Getting up with a mischievous grin, she looked back over her shoulder put a finger to her lips. "Shh, you relax Babs, I got this." Harley whispered to the enchanted, sleeping Barbara with a little chuckle. Pulling out her duel desert eagle pistols she strolled to the main terminal room where she positioned herself right in front of the cargo elevator with both pistols aimed at the door.

As the elevator neared the floor Harley mouth formed a sinister smirk as she anticipated doing battle with whoever decided to break into the clock tower. Seconds later the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. "Die, you damned dirty creeps!" Harley hollered as she nearly fired her two pistols but fortuitously someone had the frame of mind to be ready and roughly shove Harley's hands up causing her to fire into the ceiling.

"Harley; it's us!" Nightwing shouted desperately

"Oops." Harley squeaked and immediately put her pistols behind her back with a little embarrassed smiled which she quickly wiped off her face when she saw Black Canary coming right seemingly red hot enough to have steam coming out of her ears.

"You idiot, who did you think it was!?" Dinah growled as she nearly wrapped her hands around Harley's throat but was only stopped by Green Arrow.

"We're fine..." He gently pointed out with his infuriated fiancé, holding her hands from the clown girl's throat.

Black Canary looked back at Harley who was genuinely sorry for nearly shooting them. Dinah looked as she was about to ream Harley out again when she remembered why she was there. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Quinn much more calmly. "Where is Barbara?" She asked, though still tersely.

"In the bedroom." Harley replied meekly motioning towards said room. Dinah shot right passed her towards the room where she finally got her first look at her best friend in a virtual death sleep. Kneeling at her bedside Dinah took Barbara's hand into her own. "Babs, sweetie it's Dinah, I'm here." She managed to sniff out as Green Arrow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ollie and Flash came to help too." Black Canary added softly to her.

Dick went around the other side of the bed where he ran his hand through her hair affectionately. Harley couldn't help but notice Nightwing's jaw tighten at the sight. ' _Just like B-man, like father like_ son. _'_ She thought with an amused smirk.

"How's she been?" He asked suddenly, snapping Harley out of her thoughts.

"Huh, Oh uh the same since you all left, she literally hasn't moved a muscle in hours." Harley explained. Seeing his face droop, Harley did her honest best to cheer him up. "Uh but she is sleeping comfortably; she ain't in no distress at all."

Dick did take a little comfort in that as he looked at his beloved girlfriend. She indeed looked very peaceful, lying ever so still. In fact the only visible movement was the gentle rise and fall of her chest that was in synch with her breaths. In fact Dick could almost swear Barbara was slightly smiling as if she was having a good dream Nightwing surmised hopefully. Nightwing leaned down to gently kiss her head but before he could his earpiece squawked. "Nightwing here."

"It's Robin, where are you?" Damian Wayne demanded over the comm link. Dick pinched his brow in frustration. There were days Dick really didn't like the kid. But when you are raised by Ra's al Ghul and his equally fanatical daughter to be an assassin, what should you expect?

"I'm at the Clock-Tower, what's up?" Nightwing asked, trying to sound patient.

"…How's Oracle?" Robin unexpectedly asked after many moments of silence, his voice sounding somewhat cracked. It took Dick almost equally long to answer. It was so easy to forget that deep down Damian loved and cared about everyone in the family. Plus he was blaming himself for Barbara.

"There's been no change." Dick answered bluntly but sympathetically.

"Any word from Father?" Robin asked though not nearly as concerned as he had been earlier.

"He's got a lead Robin; that's about all I know." Nightwing answered as honestly as he could.

"…Understood."

"What's your situation?"

"Penguins men just massacred a group of Black Mask's thugs on Founders Bridge and Scarface's forces on advancing on 40th and 8th; Commissioner Gordon's people are stretched to their max; Batwoman is requesting any available backup." Damian explained.

Nightwing nearly smacked his own face in frustration. Of course the gang war was the more urgent threat. Why would he send Flash and Red-Hood to track Two-Face with Red-Robin, Batgirl and Huntress on it! Barbara would never have made a mistake like that as Oracle! Never mind that now Grayson, focus on the task at hand. He thought to himself, trying to refocus.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked, seeing the facial gymnastics on Nightwing's face.

"Hold on a sec Robin, we'll be there shortly." Dick said, getting off the comms and looking back towards the concerned group. "The gang war is getting out of control, Batwoman's team needs all the help they can get." He explained tiredly.

"Well then what are we doing here then; we should be out there should we?" Dinah asked rhetorically as she folded Barbara's hands back over her heart. "We're going to save you Barb, I swear it." She added fiercely. "Are we ready?" She asked her fiancé and Nightwing.

"We are." Nightwing replied. He took one more moment to look at Barbara and leaned down to kiss her once more. However before he could Harley interrupted.

"Hey guys I just thought of something!"

"Should we be concerned?" Dinah asked half sarcastically. Harley's face drooped.

"That hurt Tweety-Bird." She deadpanned in return before refocusing. "No, I just realized I can be the voice in your all's heads!" She excitedly said.

The costume clad heroes merely blinked in surprise at her. "Say what now Quinn?" Oliver asked rather irritably.

"I can coordinate you guys over the radio, Babsy showed me how!" She explained.

"When the hell did this happen?" Dinah asked skeptically; completely dumbfounded by what she was hearing.

"I'm an avid strategy gamer, Babs and me play against each other all the time and she gave me an access code to get in her system just in case something happened to her." Harley explained excitedly.

"Barbara trusts enough to access her system?" Ollie with some astonishment.

"Well maybe not all of it; I can't hack like she can, but I can coordinate you guys around which you all need right now." Harley reasoned.

Nightwing sighed and pinched his brow. He knew, unfortunately, that Harley had a point, they needed some somebody over comms directing everything. Even though she was seemingly trustworthy now, she was still the ex-girlfriend of the Joker. The monster who crippled Babs in the first place and tortured and murdered Jason. Not to mention the countless innocent people who have suffered at his hands. But that was then and this is now as Barbara would often say when she was confronted about having Harley and Jason on the team. Looking down at his sleeping girlfriend, Dick realized that Quinn had kept her word and had taken care of Babs and that he should probably trust her with team comms. "All right Harley get on it, we'll be listening out there." Nightwing conceded begrudgingly.

"You got it Dickie!" Harley replied with a beaming smile.

"Don't call me that." Nightwing said irritably as he and the others passed Quinn.

Harley huffed in offense when Dinah looked at her from the elevator. But the look was not angry as before but practically pleading. "Keep taking care of her ok?"

"I have been and won't stop until Bats finds a way to wake her." Harley replied determinedly. "She's my friend too." She added with a glare

The trio especially seem to accept Harley's sincerity as the elevator door closed and sent them down. Harley picked up Barbara's chair. "Rest easy Barbie I'll take care of everything." She said to the peacefully sleeping Barbara as she set herself up at Oracle's terminal and went about logging on. A few keystrokes and she was in. "And I know just what to do; get more help!" She surmised to herself. She tapped away at the holo-keyboard and a ringing could be heard over the headset. "Hey Red, Kitty-Kat you guys out there?"

 _"Harley?"_ The voice of Selina Kyle, Catwoman came through the headset.

 _"Harley, where have you been, I've been trying to contact you for hours, do you know what's been going on!"_ Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy scolded harshly over the comms.

"Do I know; I'm knee deep in it!" Harley shot back.

 _"Wait, Harley where are you calling from?"_ Ivy questioned when she realized Harley was calling from unknown number.

"Look, how about you two come by the old Clock-Tower and I'll explain everything." Harley offered her two partners in crime.

 _"Why?"_ Catwoman asked irritably

"It's time to get the Gotham City Sirens back together." Harley answered with a smirk.

00000

Meanwhile back on the enchanted island Bruce and Philip walked through the castle. Batman just by his nature was memorizing every turn, every rafter, every nook and cranny just in case he might need to use them. The ride through town was about as awkward as it could get. The many whispers of who the stranger was riding with the Prince was hard to ignore. But thanks to Philip, Bruce was able to enter the castle with no issues. Finally going through two enormous doors Bruce and Philip entered to the throne room. All eyes on them as they sauntered into the massive room. "Please let me do most of the talking." Philip whispered to Bruce who didn't acknowledge him. Walking the long path to the throne where the two monarchs were seated. A black bearded man with a gold tunic Bruce could see, a shorter and more rotund man with a white handlebar beard. Bruce then looked to the woman in a purple shall who was definitely the queen. To his surprise, she was a dead ringer for Rose. At that moment Bruce knew there was no coincidence. Princess Aurora and Briar Rose were one and the same person.

"Well, my boy what is this all about?" The shorter King named Hubert asked his son and only heir when he eyed the mysterious man in black next to his son. "Philip who is this man?"

Clearing his throat Philip addressed the trio of monarchs. "Father, King Stephan and Queen Leah; this is John, here is from a faraway land he uh…" Philip stopped obviously nervous with what he was about to reveal.

"Yes…?" Queen Leah asked, her eyebrow arched curiously at the two men, especially 'John'.

"Well, what is it boy?" Stephan this time demanded.

Seeing Philip struggling to form a sentence Bruce stepped up to speak on his own behalf. "Permission to speak your majesties?" Bruce requested with a bow, knowing royal protocol from years as a Justice League member.

"Go on...?" Stephan answered quizzically.

"I'm from a city that was attacked by a sorceress." Bruce began before he was caught by the startled reactions from the assembled royalty.

"What, you mean…!" Queen Leah cried in shock.

"Maleficent." Bruce finished for her. "My city is trapped by thorns and my friend is… is under spell of eternal sleep." Bruce angrily recounted with a snarl; his fists clenched at his sides. "I need to know where she is." He demanded. "Unless you know how to break Maleficent's spell?" Bruce pointedly inquired.

"What makes you think we would tell you anything!?" Stephan shot back.

"Because I can stop her." Bruce replied with almost insane confidence that took everyone back.

"With what army; madman!" Hubert scoffed this time.

Bruce almost chuckled in response, but he kept it in check. "No army your highness, just me." He answered with all seriousness that he knew would never be believed.

"My good stranger, do you know who you are going to do battle with?" Leah asked skeptically, believing the man before was now truly insane.

"I know her type, and I fought and defeated many just like her." Bruce emphasized. Stunned silence filled the chamber. Much like with Aurora's guardians in the forest, Batman was getting nowhere fast with this group. He had one more trump card to play. "Queen Leah; do you have a daughter?"

"What?" She asked, not believing what he asked.

When Philip heard that, he couldn't help but be struck at the fact that Briar Rose and Queen Leah had an uncanny similarity. His reverie was cut drastically short by a furious King Stephan.

"Seize that man!" Stephan ordered with an angry scowl at Bruce. In less than a second he found himself in a most familiar position. Surrounded by hostile men with weapons pointed right him, ready to kill. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. Reaching into his belt discreetly, Bruce removed a smoke pellet that he smashed onto the floor. A great cloud of white smoke exploded, effectively blinding everyone in the room. As soon as the smoke cleared and everyone stopped coughing the monarchs and assembled guards see before them not the mysterious 'John', but now a seeming black clad, armored demon standing tall and still, as if a statue.

"What in the world!?" Hubert cried in shock, rubbing his eyes at the sight. The first guard to Batman's left attempt to spear him but of course Bruce dodged his attack and grabbed the guards spear and with a single harsh tug pulled the hapless soldier into a brutal clothesline that knocked him out cold. Another attempted to attack but was equally ineffective as he too had his spear blocked and destroyed as Batman brought his elbow down on the wooden shaft and snapped it like a twig and in turn he twisted around, pulling the unfortunate man off balance and delivered a harsh chop to the back of his head knocking him out as well. Before anyone else could react; Batman was already pulling another guard up into the rafters via his grappling gun to leave him screaming and dangling from the ceiling and immediately pounced on another flustered guard and socked him across the jaw leaving out cold on the floor leaving just one swordsman.

The swordsman and Batman locked eyes. Bruce's steely and focused. The guard's wide and fearful. Batman having twenty years of crime fighting experience plus his years of fighting with Justice League was clearly the more confident of the two. Despite his fear at watching his colleagues being so thoroughly beaten by this one man he summoned his courage and charged Batman with his sword swinging.

Batman easily blocked each strike with his armored gauntlets as well as dodging the man's thrust of his sword. The guard attempted a few more swings at Batman only to have block all of his assaults even dodging one that went for his head! Bruce, realizing he had to end this fight, locked the guard's sword with his gauntlets and with a one mighty twist snapped the blade. With the young guard distracted in shock at what he just witnessed, Batman ko'd him with one uppercut to his jaw that sent hapless man head over heels into a unconscious heap. The group of monarchs stared in utter shock to see their elite guard troop's singlehandedly beaten by one man. Batman turned his attention to the royals

"King Stephan; I don't mean harm, but I do mean business!" Bruce growled, addressing the patriarch. "I just need to know where Maleficent resides!" He demanded.

"Why should I trust you, you can be in league with Maleficent!" Stephan furiously countered. Bruce ignored that especially now that he was hearing the clattering of numerous footsteps approaching the throne chambers. Knowing he was going to have to make a tactical retreat. He looked back up at Queen Leah. "Queen Leah, your daughter is still safe." Bruce merely stated.

"You have seen her?" Leah asked with a tears welling up in her eyes. Bruce didn't elaborate as more guards burst into the throne room. Before they could surround Bruce, he had already removed another pellet from his trusty utility belt and smashed on the floor, causing another smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Batman was long gone.

"Search the castle; find him!" Stephan ordered to which the guards quickly did as instructed and ran out to search the entirety of the castle.

Philip meanwhile sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. The soldiers in the throne room were amongst the best and were badly beaten by one man. A man he had brought before his Father and King Stephan and Queen Leah. "Philip; where in the world did you find that man?" His father demanded very tersely of his only son and heir.

"Huh..." Philip awkwardly ran his on the back of his neck trying to think of where to begin as the three older Monarchs eyed him questionably.

00000

Bruce had managed to grapple through to an open window and up the outside wall of the castle to a unoccupied tower. Slipping into an open room, knelt down and tapped his comms. "Cyborg, come in!"

 _"What's up Batman?"_ Victor answered.

"I need you to run another scan of the island." Batman commanded with obvious frustration.

 _"Bat's; I wasn't able to find her magic last time!"_ Cyborg objected incredulously.

"Try filtering out minor EMF fluctuations leaving only high fluctuations." Batman suggested.

 _"Okay, I see what you're getting at."_ Cyborg said after a moment of contemplation. _"Give me a sec to run it."_ And Bruce waited tensely for many moments before Cyborg came back on. _"Batman, it worked, that narrowed it down big time!"_

"Good, send the highest spikes to my gauntlets map, I'll be in touch Cyborg." Batman ordered as he cut his comms. Two spikes showed up on his map. One in the southern mountain region that he suspected was Maleficent's base of operation. The other, interestingly enough was positioned on the castle. However he could not decipher its exact location. The remote batarang had a scanner built into it, Bruce recalled. Retrieving the special batarang, Batman tapped the touchscreen dials to link it with gauntlets system to identify the energy signature and loosed it through the archway. The flying gadget flew into the sky and orbited above the castle. Batman knelt down and brought the drone's camera up on his gauntlet screen. Soon enough the signature appeared as elevated readings. Bruce managed to isolate the signature. "I can have the readings sent to my cowls sensors; I can trace its location that way." Batman surmised as he tapped his gauntlet and then turned on his HUD (Heads Up Display) in his cowls tapped his gauntlets to synchronize his cowls special vision to bring up the energy reading. He set his HUD so the energy signature would rise numerically as he got closer, allowing him to trace it to its source. Heading to the balcony, Batman gazed as the sun had begun to go down over the horizon. "I've been wasting too much time, I can't wait for total darkness I'm just going to have to use what shadows are available." Bruce surmised. Before he made his move he tapped his comms once more. "Lucious come in."

 _"What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?"_ Batman's trusted business manager came through.

"How far along is the disruptor?"

 _"It should be ready in the next few hours Sir."_ Lucious explained. _"How has your luck been Mr. Wayne?"_

"I haven't found her yet, but I finally have a solid lead on her location." Bruce answered.

 _"Good to hear, we will have the disruptor ready for you Mr. Wayne; good hunting Sir."_ Fox responded with determination.

"Thanks Lucious, Batman out." Bruce cut off the comms and turned on his detective vision. It was just dark enough to where Batman believed he could glide and grapple undetected. Bruce took one last survey of the surrounding area. A massive, celebratory crowd was forming in the courtyard. "Most of the guards will be out here on crowd control so security inside the castle will be stretched thin plus with no electrical lighting, shadows will be easier to come by allowing for easy infiltration." He surmised. With that Batman spread his cape and leaped from the balcony where he admittedly turned east away from the crowd to minimize the risk of being compromised. Scanning the castle with his detective vision, Bruce found an open window with no guards present which thanks to his years of practice as Batman he dropped his altitude and swept seamlessly right through. Landing gracefully Bruce immediately found a space between two lit torches and shot right to it to conceal himself. According to the energy reading on his HUD lenses, the source of the spike was two floors down from where he was. Slowly Bruce begun to stealthily trek down the hall.

00000

In her castle in what is known as the forbidden mountains, Maleficent sat upon her throne as she listened to her mystical Raven Diablo, now in human form.

"Mistress I found the Princess, the three fairies are returning her to Stephan's castle now as we speak." The black clad, pale man explained with a deathly, raspy voice.

Maleficent's mouth curled in an evil smirk at hearing this. "Excellent Diablo, I look forward to finally meeting the little beastie after sixteen long years." She said with triumphant smile.

"Mistress there is something else." He added with trepidation.

The sorceress's smile dropped into a scowl. "What?" She asked irritably, her teeth gritted.

"The Princess was escorting a man trying to get to Stephan's kingdom; a man dressed in black." Diablo described nervously.

Maleficent's eyes widened and her fists tightened when she heard this. For a moment Diablo was certain his mistress would lash at him. But Maleficent's smirk returned.

"It doesn't matter, I shall take my leave now; I will return." The fairy regally stated to her faithful servant as she got up from her throne and gracefully exited the room. Exiting to an adjacent balcony she gazed out over the mountains to the north. "So you are here Dark Knight; I suppose it was naive of me to think you would give up so easily." The witch contemplated. "Very well, if you wish to see another join your beloved Oracle in sleeping death so be it, I will gladly oblige you." She thought maliciously in eager anticipation in hopes in hopes of battling the Dark Knight again.

* * *

Going to stop there for now. In Injustice 2 Harley was in charge of the computer system brother eye, something Oracle would have done in past canons so I figured what the heck since I have her the Clock Tower. I hope everyone is enjoying this and I'll get back to it as soon as I can and as always please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

For the three good fairies, the hike through the woods leading to the Castle with Aurora, draped in a long blue cloak, were the most nerve wracking of their lives. Sixteen years of protecting her had come down to these last few hours. Still they exercised extreme caution. Maleficent was still very much a threat. The late hour of her spell would not discourage her from inflicting it on Aurora they all knew.

Aurora for her part looked up in awe as she approached the beautiful but very imposing castle. Looking up with wide-eyed wonderment she felt a small hand latch onto hers.

"Are you all right dear?" It was Merryweather.

"Y-yes Aunt Merryweather, I'm fine." Aurora stammered somewhat insincerely. Truth was, she was absolutely terrified at the prospect of royalty. The thought of being responsible for the entire kingdom was understandably intimidating to the young princess as she was led into a secret side entrance where they could enter unnoticed. For twenty minutes she followed her guardians through the dizzying array of staircases and corridors and before finally coming to a room that they entered.

"In here dear." The red clad Flora gently instructed the soon to be confirmed princess to the large vanity mirror. "Fauna close drapes, Merryweather lock the door, we can't take any chances!"

Aurora who had sat down, got her first look at herself in the high-class, blue royal gown with a large golden necklace. The contrast with her usual peasant frock was striking to her. Staring blankly at herself, she could not reconcile her life in the forest with her new one as a princess. A future leader of the kingdom she thought with an internal shudder.

"And now Rose." Flora began excitedly. "One final gift; a crown to symbolize your royal duty." She said as all three fairies waved their wands together to magically form a brilliantly golden tiara, bejeweled with red rubies. It gently floated to Aurora and came to rest on her head.

They still call her 'Rose' Aurora thought cynically, though not loudly. "Please, just give a few moments to myself will you?" She asked, softly firm in her tone, her lovely violet eyes never leaving her reflection.

Her request took her guardians aback but they quickly respected her decision and went into an adjacent room to give her privacy. Seeing that she was sufficiently alone, she pulled out the bat com that 'John' gave her. What did he say do with it? Put in your ear and tap it, that's it! She recalled. Tentatively, she put it in her ear. She grimaced at the sharp feeling of the plastic rubbing inside her ear but she took a deep breath and tapped the com device.

"Hello, John?"

00000

Batman had only taken ten minutes to close in on the source of the energy reading. Of course not having to deal with hi-tech security and having his sophisticated gadgets made his infiltration literal child's play. Batman came to a closed room down the dimly lit corridor. There was an unmistakable sound of someone or something struggling from within the room. A loud banging could be heard through the door. Bruce switched on his cowls detective vision to see what was causing the commotion. If he thought he couldn't be any more surprised by the events of these past many hours. He was wrong. Through his specialized vision that could see through walls like Superman's x-ray vision, he was able to make out what appeared to be…wings struggling in chains?

Batman, seeing that there weren't any guards quickly picked the lock and made entry into the room. Upon entering, Batman shut off his detective vision and did in fact see a pair of giant pair of what looked like raven wings bound in chains fighting to escape from enclosed glass case. Batman walked to the seemly living pair of wings. The caped crusader noticed was that they were the same shade as black as Maleficent's cloak, leaving little doubt in his mind that they belonged to her when his comms squawked.

 _"Hello, John?"_ Came the sweetly melodic voice of Briar Rose or Princess Aurora, Batman reminded himself.

"Go ahead Rose." Batman flatly replied, still calling the young princess by her alias.

 _"John, I spoke with my… Guardians."_ She said, pausing for a split second when she almost called the fairies her 'aunts' before correcting herself. _"The cure for your friend is a… kiss of true love."_ She said after a moment of hesitation.

Batman for his part was understandably skeptical of what he heard. And yet he recalled his conversation he earlier with the blue fairy Merryweather. She said true love could be the most powerful weapon against evil. While Batman hated hedging Barbara's life and Gotham's salvation on something so fantastical, he knew he had no choice but to trust Rose's word. "Understood, thanks Rose, I couldn't have done it without you." Batman answered sincerely before changing the subject. "Are you still safe?"

 _"Yes, I am in the castle."_ Aurora said confidently.

"You're here?" Batman asked curiously.

 _"Yes; quite a bit has happened since we last spoke."_ She answered with a sad tone.

"Maybe I should address you as your highness, Aurora?" Batman replied with the fact that he was well aware of the revelation.

 _"How did you know?"_ Aurora gasped in shock that 'John' was aware of her true heritage. _"_ _Am I truly the only one who did not know my true identity!"_ She spat with exasperation

Batman smirked in response to her little show of frustration. "I met your parents, you look just like your mother." Batman sympathetically explained.

 _"I do?"_ She meekly asked.

"Yes." Batman answered bluntly.

 _"…What are they like?"_ Aurora asked tentatively.

"They miss you, both of them do." Batman's sympathetic tone returned. Another prolonged, uncomfortable silence.

 _"…What do I... Wait, that fire was not lit?!"_ Aurora gasped suddenly in mid-sentence.

"Fire?" Batman demanded, confused by what he was hearing on the other end.

 _"The fire in fireplace, it lit on its own and… oh my goodness, those yellow eyes…!"_ Aurora cried frightfully before seemly being cut off.

 _'Yellow eyes? Maleficent!'_ Batman instantly made the connection as he desperately tried to reach Aurora. "Aurora, get out of there!" There was no reply. "Aurora come in!" This time however.

 _"Aurora…Aurora…"_ It was barely audible, but Batman could definitely hear an eerily ethereal voice call the Princess's name as another set of voices could barely be heard.

 _"Oh why did we leave her alone, Rose!"_ Batman recognized them as Aurora's guardians.

"No!" Quickly he tapped his gauntlets keyboard to get her position the com-links GPS. He had it immediately. She was several floors above and moving. He synchronized it to his cowls HUD and promptly bolted from the room. Racing down the hall, he immediately saw an open window and rushed through it to grapple up the castle walls.

00000

Meanwhile Aurora was mindlessly followed Maleficent, in the form of a bright green wil-o-the wisp, up a dark twisting staircase.

A few floors down the fairies desperately cried out for the princess, frantically searching every room they could find. "Rose where are you?!" Their shouts echoing off the walls.

00000

At the same time Batman was grappling up the side of the castle. His HUD indicated that Aurora's signal was moving upward, most likely a hidden staircase. Finding an open window, he somersaulted through it while turning on his detective vision to quickly find a way up. Sure enough there was a staircase only a few floors below Aurora's current position. Batman kicked the door down and immediately ran up the staircase to give chase.

00000

Upstairs, Aurora was still mesmerized by Maleficent's wisp form as she neared the top of the staircase that led to a secret room. Once the whirling wisp of evil energy was in the center of the tower room it burst into the form black, green spinning wheel. And Aurora was slowly approaching

On the bottom floor, the fairies were now in a full blown panic. "Rose!" The fairies cried with horrifying images of what Maleficent was going to do Rose if they didn't find her with haste.

00000

Down at the bottom of the staircase Batman could hear the desperate echoes of the fairies. They were near the top of the staircase. Looking up with his detective vision, he could see that Aurora's signal was at the very top-room. To make matters worse, Batman was certain Maleficent was up with her. He had to get up there, now! Pulling out his grappling gun, Batman aimed straight up and fired.

00000

Aurora gracefully extended her arm, helplessly reaching out to spindle as she approached.

Bounding up the stairs, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather frantically called out to the entranced Princess. "Rose don't touch anything!"

Hearing her guardian's desperate cries momentarily brought Aurora out of her trance. "Touch the spindle." Maleficent's voice commanded in Aurora's head when she pulled her hand back.

The fairies were nearing the archway leading to the room when Batman's grappling flew past and embedded itself into the ceiling with Batman flying upwards in full bat-regalia. "What in the world?!" exclaimed Flora at the sudden sight.

 _"Touch it I say!"_ Maleficent reiterated much more with intensity in Aurora's head. This time Aurora it was too much and she relented and extended her hand again towards the deadly spindle, that would put her in an irreversible sleep, just like Barbara.

00000

What happened next was like a slow motion blur for Batman. In mere milliseconds, as soon he hit the ceiling, Batman swung in the air, retracted his grappling and took aim at the wall behind the hypnotized princess and fired. Simultaneously he pulled an explosive batarang from his utility belt. This was going to have to be timed perfectly. One misstep and Aurora was going to die because of him. But he was Batman, and he thrived in these types of impossible situations. As the grappling gun pulled Batman, he loosed the explosive. Just as the batarang impacted the wall, Batman in instant succession, reached out and wrapped Aurora in his arms and twisted his body around to shield her from the blast that blew a hole in the wall that both flew through to escape Maleficent.

The concussion of the blast caused Batman to lose his grip on Aurora just as she was snapped out of Maleficent's trance. She woke to find herself in quite the predicament. "Ahhh!" She shrieked in terror as she realized she was falling to her certain doom. If that was not enough, a large, black, demon-bat was swooping down to grab her. "Oh my!"

Batman erected his body to speed up his descent to successfully catch the falling Princess. "I've got you Aurora!" He said to calm her.

"John?" She managed to gasp in bewilderment upon 'John' in full Batman regalia for the first time as he caught her in his right arm.

"Hold on!" He commanded as he fired his grappling hook at a gargoyle overlooking the entrance to the great hall.

Aurora instinctively wrapped her arms around Batman as they were both pulled rather harshly in the direction of a stained glassed window. Aurora buried her head into the Caped Crusader's neck with the window fast approaching. Just as they were about to smash through said window, Batman retracted the grappling hook to allow the momentum to carry them through and then covered Aurora and Himself in the cape to protect them from the breaking glass as they came crashing through window to the shock of Stephan's assembled courtiers.

Batman landed and skidded to a dead stop with Aurora in his arms. The Dark Knight ignored the panicked cries of the crowd around them to check if the golden blonde princess was ok. "Are you hurt?" He asked with an unusually soft, at least for him as Batman.

"Goodness I, I almost..." Aurora stammered at the horrible realization of what nearly befell her.

"But you didn't." He stated bluntly as he put her down.

"If I had touched that spindle, the only thing that would have saved me would have been... Wait, John, your friend, whatever will you do?" She desperately asked Batman as the realization that even though she was momentarily safe, there was still someone out there under a sleep spell. A spell meant for her.

"I know someone who can save her." Batman said.

Before he could explain further though. "Aurora?" A voice barely audible above the shocked whispers of the crowd was heard. It was Queen Leah. When Aurora turned to look, it was as if she was seeing herself in a mirror.

"Mother?" The princess said in disbelief to herself. Whatever shred of doubt was left within her about her origins, evaporated at that moment. John was right her mother was a spitting image of her. Instinctively, Aurora ran to Leah who cupped her face as soon the princess reached her, to see if it truly was her daughter.

Tears flowed freely as Leah sobbed in shock at seeing her daughter for the first time since she held her sixteen years earlier, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

King Stephan silently stood by but managed to recompose himself enough to go to his wife and daughters sides.

"Father?" Aurora mutters through rasping breaths. However, before Stephan could say or do anything more than to simply stroke his long lost daughters golden lovingly, however Batman was forced to interrupt the moment.

"I saw Maleficent's wings." He bluntly stated to the king. Stephan grimaced when Batman spoke.

"You have?" Stephan fearfully asked the Caped Crusader.

"Yes." Batman answered, again bluntly.

Stephan sighed and pinched his brow. This pulled Aurora and Leah out of their emotional stupor. Leah giving a knowing look and Aurora a curious one.

"Yes, my father, King Henri he took them as punishment for her treason." He managed to say.

"What treason?" Batman asked matter of fact. Years as the Dark Knight Detective taught Bruce to always be skeptical of any such claims. Years earlier Batman had his first encounter with Victor Fries 'aka', Mr Freeze. A man, Batman wrongly believed was just another crazed, costumed themed villain; until he investigated Victors past and discovered the tragic truth about Mr. Freeze's wife Nora and how his efforts to cure her were foiled by his corrupt employer's that left him tragically transformed.

"She led a rebellion against my Father, over a disagreement about the land she presided over, she was defeated and as punishment, my father... Cut her wings off." Stephan and his wife both grimaced at the recollection.

However, before Batman could inquire further, a massive blast of wind went through the throne room. "Oh no, no, no!" Leah gasped in terror clutching her daughter close. Batman knew exactly what was happening. Maleficent was coming. "Stephan, get your people out of here, she's coming." Batman grimly stated as he prepared to do battle once again with Mistress of all evil.

* * *

That's as far as I got before being hit with a wicked case of writer's block. Hopefully I can get over the hump and get this story finished in a timelier manner. Thank you again for readership.


End file.
